Safe Haven
by Zanessalover576
Summary: Troy and Gabriella got married a year ago. They recently found out that Gabriella was expecting. Watch what happens when Gabriella has a difficult pregnancy and needs someone to make her feel like everything is going to be okay.
1. A Shock

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez-Bolton had been married for a year. Gabriella was twenty five while, Troy was only twenty two. Their families were so happy when the couple got married. Troy was writer for the local newspaper. Gabriella was a lawyer and worked at a law firm that was close to where he mother lived. The couple was sleeping in bed one morning until Gabriella's alarm went off. Gabriella hit the snooze button and snuggled into her husband's chest. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Troy. Troy opened his eyes slowly and stretched his arms out. He put his arm around Gabriella and kissed her lips.

"Good morning" Troy said.

"Good morning, I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too" Troy said.

Gabriella sat up and got out of bed. She picked out a suit from her closet and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Twenty minutes later, Gabriella came out looking more awake. She saw that Troy was no longer in bed and walked downstairs to find him.

"Babe?" Gabriella called.

"In the kitchen" Troy said.

Gabriella walked to the kitchen and saw Troy shirtless and making coffee. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Troy and kissed his arm.

"I have a trial to go to today. I will be home early, hopefully" Gabriella said.

"Good, then I will have you all to myself for the rest of the day" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy's lips. Troy pulled back and smiled. He then took a coffee cup out of a kitchen cabinet and poured Gabriella a cup of coffee. Gabriella sipped her coffee and leaned against her husband.

"I have to go. I will be back by twelve, if I am lucky" Gabriella said as she finished her coffee.

"Okay, good luck baby. I love you" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's lips.

"Thanks, I love you too" Gabriella said as she picked up her briefcase and walked out of the house.

Troy closed the door and walked upstairs and got ready for work. He then walked downstairs and left the house. A couple hours later, Gabriella unlocked the door and walked into the house. She sighed and set her briefcase down and walked upstairs. Gabriella walked into the bathroom when she heard the front door open. She smiled and walked to the staircase. Troy loosened his tie and walked upstairs and was met by Gabriella, who was in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"Hi" Troy said as he kissed his wife.

"Hi, how was work?" Gabriella asked as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck.

"I had a long day. My boss hated my article" Troy said.

"Aw honey, I'm sorry" Gabriella said as she put her hand on Troy's cheek.

"It's okay, I just have to revise it again and see what I can do to it" Troy said.

"Well, before you start writing, do you want to take a shower? It may get your mind off things" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said.

Gabriella and Troy walked into the bathroom. Troy took unbuttoned his shirt and took his slacks off. He then helped Gabriella take her lingerie off. Gabriella turned on the water and the couple got into the shower. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips and lifted her into his arms. Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's waist as she placed small kisses along his jaw line. Twenty minutes later, the couple got out of the shower and changed their clothes.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Gabriella asked her husband as they got into bed.

"A little bit, thanks Brie. You always know how to make me feel better. I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too, get some sleep baby" Gabriella said.

The couple fell asleep. A couple weeks later, Gabriella had started to feel sick. Troy thought that Gabriella had the flu, but when the symptoms didn't go away, the couple knew that it was more serious. One morning, Gabriella woke up and bolted to the bathroom. Troy got out of bed quickly and followed her. Gabriella released the contents in her stomach as Troy held her hair and rubbed her back. After she finished, Gabriella walked to the sink and brushed her teeth. She then washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Are you feeling any better honey?" Troy asked.

"No, I don't know what's wrong with me" Gabriella said as she moved a stray hair out of her face.

"Maybe you should get checked out. Should I call Dr. Scott?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

"Okay, go back to bed baby. I will call in sick for you and call Dr. Scott and see when you can go in" Troy said.

"Thank you" Gabriella said as she walked back to the bed.

Gabriella got back into bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A few minutes later, Troy went upstairs and walked into the master bedroom.

"I called the office and Tina said to tell you not to worry about anything. All your appointments have been cancelled. I called Dr. Scott and you have an appointment at one" Troy said.

"Thank you Troy" Gabriella said.

"You are welcome" Troy said as he kissed his wife's head.

"I need to start getting ready" Gabriella said.

"Okay, call me if you need anything" Troy said.

"I will" Gabriella said as she got out of bed.

Gabriella walked to her closet and picked out her outfit. She then walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Twenty minutes later, Gabriella emerged and went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and made herself breakfast. After she finished, Gabriella walked into Troy's home office and sat down in a chair that was in front of his desk.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked as he looked at Gabriella.

"Okay, my stomach started to settle. I just want to know what's wrong with me" Gabriella said.

Gabriella got up and went over to her husband. She sat down on Troy's lap and leaned her head against his.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

Troy looked at the clock that was on the wall and saw that it was twelve thirty.

"We have to go, or we will be late" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's lips.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella left the house and drove to the doctor's office. Troy parked his car and the couple walked into the office. Gabriella signed herself in and sat next to Troy. Troy entwined their fingers together and kissed Gabriella's hand.

"Everything is going to be okay" Troy said.

"I hope so" Gabriella said.

A nurse came into the waiting room with a file.

"Gabriella Bolton" the nurse called.

Gabriella and Troy got up and followed the nurse into an exam room. The couple sat down and the nurse looked through Gabriella's chart.

"Gabriella, what seems to be the problem today?" the nurse asked.

"I have been throwing up in the morning for about a week and I just feel like something is wrong" Gabriella said.

"Okay, is there any chance that you might be pregnant?" the nurse asked.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other. They then looked at the nurse.

"I don't know. I didn't even think that would be a possibility" Gabriella said.

"Dr, Scott will be in soon" the nurse said as she left the room.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other. Troy kissed Gabriella's head.

"I didn't even think about being pregnant" Gabriella said.

"Babe, let's just see what Dr. Scott has to say before we start worrying okay?" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Scott came into the room. Dr. Scott had dark brown hair and was in her mid forties. She smiled at the couple.

"Hi Troy, Gabriella. I was looking at your chart Gabriella and it says that you have been throwing up in the morning for about a week" Dr. Scott confirmed.

"Yes, I don't know why. I have been also feeling really tired. I don't know if the symptoms are related or not" Gabriella said.

"Okay, is there any chance that you might be pregnant?" Dr. Scott asked.

"I don't know" Gabriella said.

"Let me get a pregnancy test and we will take it from there" Dr. Scott said as she left the room.

Troy looked at Gabriella. Gabriella sighed and leaned her head against her husband's shoulder. Dr. Scott came back into the room and smiled.

"Okay, Gabriella I need to take some blood for the test" Dr. Scott said as she washed her hands.

Dr. Scott put a pair of latex gloves on and took the syringe. She then slowly inserted it into Gabriella's arm. Dr. Scott then waited for the vile to fill up. After the vile filled, Dr. Scott removed the syringe from Gabriella's arm. Gabriella sighed and looked at Dr. Scott.

"How long until we know the results?" Gabriella asked.

"A few minutes. I will be right back with the results" Dr. Scott said as she left the room.

Troy kissed Gabriella's head.

"I love you. Everything is going to be fine. If you are pregnant, I will be happy. If it is something else, then we need to find out what it is " Troy said.

"I know. I love you too, and thank you for being so supportive" Gabriella said.

"I am your husband, baby. I am going to support you in whatever way that I can" Troy said.

Gabriella kissed her husband's lips. Dr. Scott came into the room and smiled.

"I have the results" Dr. Scott said.

Gabriella and Troy entwined their fingers and looked at Dr. Scott.

"Gabriella, you are pregnant" Dr. Scott said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek. Gabriella smiled and put her hand on her stomach.

"Your obstetrician can tell you how far along you are" Dr. Scott said.

"Thank you, Dr. Scott" Troy said.

"You are welcome. I will see you soon" Dr. Scott said.

Dr. Scott left the room and Troy looked at Gabriella.

"You okay baby?" Troy asked.

"I am just in shock. I can't believe we are going to have a baby" Gabriella said.

"Are you happy?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded and kissed Troy's lips.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too Brie. We should go home and call Dr. Martin and see when we can go in" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. Troy hugged his wife and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Don't worry honey" Troy said.

"I'm not. I am just trying to take it all in" Gabriella said.

Troy helped Gabriella get off the exam table. The couple then left the office and walked to the car. Troy started driving home and occasionally looked at Gabriella to see if she was okay.

"Are you scared?" Troy asked breaking the silence.

"Petrified" Gabriella said simply.

"Sweetheart, I am going to help you through this. I know you are scared, to tell you the truth, I am scared too. But, we are going to get through it and have a baby" Troy said.

"We weren't even trying" Gabriella said.

"I know, but hey, today we are celebrating. No more being scared today" Troy said as he parked his car in the driveway.

"Okay" Gabriella said as she leaned over and kissed Troy's lips.

"Wait here" Troy said.

Troy got out of the car and walked to Gabriella's side. He opened the door and lifted her into his arms. Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's waist. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her husband sweetly.

"I love you so much, and I love our baby" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's lips.

Gabriella smiled.

"I love you too and our baby" Gabriella said as she kissed Troy's lips.

Troy walked to the front door and put Gabriella back onto the ground. He unlocked the door and the couple walked into the house.

"I am going to call Dr. Martin and see when she has an available slot" Gabriella said.

Gabriella called Dr. Martin's office and made an appointment for the next day. She and Troy hoped that the baby was healthy and nothing was going to go wrong.


	2. Exciting Times With The Boltons

That night, Gabriella and Troy were in bed and talking about the baby. The couple was trying to figure out when they should tell their family and friends that Gabriella was pregnant. Gabriella snuggled into Troy's chest and draped her arm around his waist. Troy kissed her cheek softly.

"So when do you want to tell our parents?" Troy asked.

"I think we should tell them tomorrow night. When we get home from the appointment, I just want to take everything in and relax" Gabriella said.

"Okay, that sounds fine with me" Troy said.

"Are you excited to become a daddy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, I have always wanted to be a dad. I can't wait to see our little baby" Troy said.

"Me too, I wonder how far along I am" Gabriella said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"I know, we have been having a lot of sex lately so who knows when the baby was conceived" Troy said as he put his hand on top of Gabriella's.

"Yeah" Gabriella said as she yawned.

"Go to sleep sweetheart, we have a long day tomorrow" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's lips.

"Good night, I love you" Gabriella said.

"Good night honey, I love you too" Troy said.

The couple fell asleep. The next morning, Gabriella woke up to a familiar wave of nausea. She got out of bed quickly and ran to the bathroom. Troy woke up and saw Gabriella running to the bathroom and followed her. Gabriella got on her knees and released the contents in her stomach into the toilet. Troy rubbed her back soothingly and held her hair back.

"You are okay, baby. Just relax" Troy said.

Gabriella finished and sighed. She got off the bathroom floor and walked to the sink. Gabriella washed her face and brushed her teeth. She then looked at her husband.

"How are you feeling today?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shrugged.

"I feel tired and worn out" Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry Brie. I wish I could take the discomfort away" Troy said.

"It's not your fault that I feel lousy" Gabriella said as she walked back to the bedroom.

"I know, I just feel responsible" Troy said.

"Babe, we are both responsible" Gabriella said as she kissed Troy's cheek.

"Yeah, what time is your appointment with Dr. Martin?" Troy asked.

"It's at eleven" Gabriella said.

"Okay, are you going to take a shower?" Troy asked his wife.

"Yeah, do you want to join me?" Gabriella asked smiling.

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"I would but I need to make a couple phone calls. I also need to call our parents and tell them that they need to come over today" Troy said.

"Just a quick one?" Gabriella asked.

"Maybe later. Sorry baby" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's lips.

"Okay" Gabriella said as she picked out her clothes and went into the bathroom.

Gabriella took a shower and emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later. She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. Troy was sitting at the dining room table, looking over his notes for a piece he had to write for the newspaper.

"How's your article going?" Gabriella asked as she wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders.

Troy looked up and smiled.

"It's going okay. I need to make some revisions but everything seems to be going okay. Sit down and eat. The baby needs it" Troy said.

Gabriella sat down and started eating a piece of toast that Troy had made for her.

"Are you excited to see the baby today?" Troy asked his wife.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the baby and find out how far along I am. Are you excited?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I am excited" Troy said.

Troy and Gabriella finished eating and got ready to go to Gabriella's doctor's appointment. The couple left the house and Troy drove to Gabriella's obstetrician's office. Troy parked his car and the couple got out of the car and walked hand in hand into the office. Gabriella signed herself in and sat next to Troy.

"Are you nervous?" Troy asked.

"A little bit. I don't know what to expect. I have never been pregnant before and have never been to an obstetrician" Gabriella said.

"Everything will be fine. I will be holding your hand the whole time" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done this without you babe" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled. A couple minutes later, a nurse came into the room with a file.

"Gabriella Bolton?" the nurse called.

Gabriella and Troy stood up and followed the nurse into a vital room.

"Gabriella, please take your shoes and sweater off and step on the scale" the nurse said.

Gabriella took her shoes and sweater off. She then stepped onto the scale and watched the numbers go back and forth. When the scale finally stopped, the nurse recorded the number in Gabriella's chart. The nurse then took Gabriella's height and blood pressure. The couple was then escorted to an exam room.

"Gabriella, please put this gown on and Dr. Martin will be in shortly" the nurse said as she handed Gabriella the gown.

The nurse left the room and Gabriella looked at Troy. She changed into the gown.

"Babe, can you tie this?" Gabriella asked as she held the two strings out for her husband.

"Yeah honey" Troy said as he tied the two strings together.

Gabriella walked to the exam table and sat down.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl" Troy said.

"I hope it's a boy" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled. He kissed Gabriella's lips.

"I have no preference. I just hope it's healthy" Troy said.

"Yeah, I hope so too" Gabriella said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too Troy" Gabriella said.

A couple minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Dr. Martin came into the room. Dr. Martin had dark brown hair and was probably in her mid forties. She smiled at the couple.

"Hi Gabriella, Troy. How's everything going?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Everything is fine. I went to my doctor and she gave me a pregnancy test and it came out positive. She told me to come here and get checked out" Gabriella said.

"Okay, can you lie back for me?" Dr. Martin asked.

Gabriella lied down on the exam table. Dr. Martin turned on the ultrasound and waited for it to heat up.

"How's your mother?" Dr. Martin asked.

"She's fine. We are going to tell her tonight about the baby" Gabriella said.

"That's good. Alright, I am going to some gel on your stomach so we are able to see the baby better" Dr. Martin said as she grabbed the bottle of gel.

Dr. Martin moved Gabriella's gown up, revealing her toned stomach. She then squeezed the gel onto Gabriella's stomach. Dr. Martin then took the wand and moved the gel around Gabriella's stomach. She looked at the screen and stopped.

"There is your baby guys" Dr. Martin said as she pointed to the monitor.

Gabriella smiled and Troy kissed his wife's head.

"How far along am I?" Gabriella asked.

Dr. Martin moved the wand across Gabriella's stomach and stopped.

"You are about four weeks" Dr. Martin said.

Gabriella smiled and looked at Troy. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled. He kissed her head softly.

"I am going to print these pictures for you to take home. When I come back, I need to do an internal exam Gabriella" Dr. Martin explained.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Dr. Martin left the room. Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled. Gabriella had tears running down her face. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly and wiped her tears away.

"Now it feels real" Gabriella said.

"I know it does. Don't cry Brie" Troy said.

"My emotions are just everywhere right now. I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too. I know everything is just spinning right now, but it's happening" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. Dr. Martin came back into the room and handed the sonogram to Troy.

"Okay Gabriella, like I said earlier, I need to do an internal exam just to make sure everything is okay" Dr. Martin said.

"Okay" Gabriella said as she took Troy's hand in her hers.

"I need you to put your feet in the stirrups and relax your body" Dr. Martin said.

Gabriella put her feet in the stirrups so that her legs were spread apart. Dr. Martin put a pair of latex gloves on and looked at the couple.

"Okay Gabriella, you are going to feel a little pressure. Just relax" Dr. Martin said.

Dr. Martin examined her and Gabriella held Troy's hand tighter. Troy kissed Gabriella's head. A couple seconds later, Dr. Martin looked up and smiled.

"Everything looks fine, Gabriella" Dr. Martin said.

"What do you look for when you examine her?" Troy asked curiously.

"I look for any signs of inflammation or lesions. If there was anything like that, the baby couldn't come down" Dr. Martin said.

"Okay" Troy said.

"I will see you guys in a month" Dr. Martin said.

"Thank you Dr. Martin" Gabriella said.

Dr. Martin smiled and left the room. Gabriella sat up and looked at Troy.

"In eight months, we will have a baby" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"Let's go home and relax for a little while. Our parents are coming over at five" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said as she got off the exam table.

Gabriella got dressed quickly and the couple left Dr. Martin's office. Troy drove home and parked his car in the driveway. Gabriella and Troy walked into the house and went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Gabriella put her head on Troy's shoulder and her hand on her stomach.

"How are you feeling about all of this Brie?" Troy asked his wife.

"At the beginning it was hard to wrap my head around being pregnant. But, now that we got to see the baby and find out how far along I am, I am excited" Gabriella said.

"Good, I'm happy that you are happy" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's lips.

A couple hours later, the doorbell rang. Gabriella walked to the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw her in laws. Gabriella hugged them and they walked into the house.

"How's everything, Gabriella?" Lucille asked her daughter in law.

"Everything is perfect. How are you guys?" Gabriella asked.

"We are fine. What is the big news that Troy was telling us about?" Jack asked.

"I can't tell you yet. My mother isn't here" Gabriella said.

Troy came downstairs and smiled at his parents.

"Hey" Troy said as he hugged and kissed his parents.

"Hi honey, when are we going to find out what the big news is?" Lucille asked.

"When Gabriella's mother gets here" Troy said.

The doorbell rang and Gabriella went to the front door and opened it. She smiled when she saw her mother.

"Gabriella" Maria said.

Gabriella hugged and kissed her mother. They walked into the living room where Troy's parents were.

"So, what is the news guys?" Maria asked the couple.

"Hi grandma" Troy said as he looked at his mother in law.

Maria's mouth dropped open. She looked at Lucille and her eyes started to water.

"You are pregnant?" Maria and Lucille asked.

"Yeah, I am four weeks" Gabriella said happily.

Maria and Lucille hugged Troy and Gabriella. Jack shook his son's hand.

"I am so happy for you guys" Jack said.

"Thanks dad" Troy said.

"When did you find out?" Maria asked the couple.

"We found out I was pregnant a couple days ago but we wanted to see how far along I was before we told you" Gabriella said.

"Are you excited?" Lucille asked.

"I'm so excited. At first, we were both shocked but as everything set in, we became really excited" Gabriella said.

The rest of the day, the families talked about the baby. Troy and Gabriella were so happy that they were going to be parents to a baby in eight months.


	3. I Need To Feel Safe

The next morning, Troy had gotten up early to go for a run. When he returned, Troy walked upstairs and saw that Gabriella had woken up. He smiled and walked over to the bed and sat on the side of it. Gabriella opened her eyes wider and looked at her husband.

"Where did you go?" Gabriella asked her husband.

"I'm sorry honey. I should have left a note. I went for a run" Troy said as he moved a stray hair out of Gabriella's face.

"Oh" Gabriella said.

"How long have you been up?" Troy asked.

"A couple minutes, I haven't had morning-"Gabriella stopped and got out of bed quickly.

Gabriella and Troy walked briskly to the bathroom. Gabriella kneeled down in front of the toilet and released the contents of her stomach. Troy rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her head. After Gabriella finished, Troy helped her stand up. Gabriella walked to the sink and brushed her teeth. She then washed her face and looked at Troy.

"I spoke too soon" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"How are you feeling today sweetheart?" Troy asked as the couple walked downstairs.

"Tired and run down. I feel like I have no energy" Gabriella said.

The couple walked into the kitchen. Troy lifted Gabriella up and placed her on the counter. He kissed her lips softly.

"I'm sorry Brie. But hey, I have the whole day off so I will be home" Troy said.

"Thankfully" Gabriella said.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Troy asked.

"Toast" Gabriella said.

"Babe, you need to eat a little more. You are carrying a baby" Troy said.

"Okay, toast and fruit. There, are you happy?" Gabriella asked as she smiled at her husband.

"Yes" Troy said.

Troy put a piece of bread in the toaster and cut some fruit for Gabriella. Once the toast had popped up, Troy put everything on a plate. He brought Gabriella's food to the dining room table.

"You aren't eating?" Gabriella asked as she took a bite of her toast.

"I ate before I went on my run. What did your mother say to you last night?" Troy asked.

"She was telling me how she told my dad that she was pregnant with me" Gabriella said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Baby, it's okay" Troy said as he got up from his seat.

Troy held Gabriella in his arms. He rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. Gabriella's father had died from cancer when she was fifteen years old. Ever since then, Gabriella had a hard time talking about her father. Gabriella wiped her tears away and looked at Troy.

"I'm sorry" Gabriella whispered.

"Brie, it's okay. You are allowed to cry. I know that it has been hard for you but I am sure your dad is looking down and smiling at everything you have accomplished" Troy said.

"Thanks Troy. It just hit me that our baby will never get to meet his or her grandfather" Gabriella said.

"I know, but at least the baby will have your mom and my parents" Troy said.

"Yeah, so what is the plan today?" Gabriella asked.

"Do you want to stay in and watch movies?" Troy asked as he put his hand on Gabriella's stomach.

"Yeah" Gabriella said as she lifted her shirt up so Troy could see her stomach.

Troy put his hand on Gabriella's stomach. He kissed her stomach softly and then kissed her bellybutton, causing her to giggle.

"I can't wait to meet you baby" Troy said as he put Gabriella's shirt back down.

Gabriella smiled and kissed her husband's lips.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

The rest of the day, Gabriella and Troy watched movies. A couple weeks later, Gabriella was two months pregnant. She and Troy were sleeping in bed when Gabriella was hit with an excruciating pain. She cried and Troy woke up. He turned on his beside lamp and looked at his wife.

"Brie, what's wrong?" Troy asked as he looked at his wife.

"I am having really bad stomach pain" Gabriella said as tears ran down her face.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Troy asked.

Gabriella thought for a second and nodded. She tried to take deep breaths but the pain wouldn't stop.

"Okay sweetie. Can you walk?" Troy asked as he got out of bed and walked to Gabriella's side.

"I don't know" Gabriella said.

"Let's try okay? I will help you" Troy said calmly.

Troy helped Gabriella stand up and she cried in pain.

"It hurts" Gabriella said.

"I know baby, I know. Let's go downstairs and I will take you to the hospital" Troy said.

Troy helped Gabriella walk downstairs. He grabbed his keys and his wallet. The couple then walked to the car. Troy helped Gabriella get into the car and put her seatbelt on. He then closed the door and ran to the driver's side and got in. Troy looked at his wife who was gripping the door handle and squeezing her eyes shut. He drove to the hospital quickly and stopped at the emergency room. Nurses came to the car and opened the door.

"My wife is two months pregnant and in a lot of pain" Troy explained to the nurses.

The nurses helped Gabriella get out of the car and had her sit in a wheelchair. Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand as she was wheeled into the emergency room. Gabriella was brought to a room and was told that Dr. Martin would be in shortly. Troy looked at Gabriella and kissed her head. Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut and tears ran down her face. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Martin came into the room.

"Hi guys, Gabriella what's going on?" Dr. Martin asked.

"My stomach hurts so bad" Gabriella whimpered.

"Okay honey, just relax. I am going to check to see what's going on" Dr. Martin said.

Dr. Martin turned on the ultrasound and waited for it to heat up.

"Gabriella, on a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Ten" Gabriella choked.

Troy took Gabriella's hand in his and kissed it softly. Dr. Martin moved Gabriella's shirt up and squeezed gel onto her stomach. She then took the wand and moved it across Gabriella's stomach. Dr. Martin looked at the monitor and stopped moving the wand.

"Gabriella, the pain you are experiencing is from the baby pressing on your stomach. It's normal and it should go away in a couple of days. I am going to give you some pain killers to take the edge off, okay?" Dr. Martin said.

Gabriella nodded and took a deep breath. Troy looked at Gabriella and moved her hair out of her face.

"Thank you Dr. Martin" Troy said as he shook the doctor's hand.

"You are welcome Troy. Come in if the pain gets worse" Dr. Martin said.

"I will" Gabriella said softly.

"I will see you guys soon" Dr. Martin said as she left the room.

Troy looked at his wife. Gabriella buried herself in the pillow on the hospital bed and cried. Troy went closer to the bed and sat on the bed. He brought Gabriella into his arms. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's waist.

"Everything is fine. The baby is fine and you are fine" Troy said.

It just scared me. I thought we were going to lose the baby" Gabriella cried.

"I know, it scared me too. But, we didn't lose the baby. Let's go home and go back to bed. We will talk about this in the morning" Troy said.

Troy and Gabriella left the hospital. Troy drove home and parked his car. He went to Gabriella's side and helped her out of the car. The couple walked into the house and went upstairs. Gabriella and Troy got back into bed and fell asleep. Troy woke up a couple hours later and looked at the clock which read eleven o'clock. He looked at Gabriella and saw that she was still sleeping. Troy carefully got up, trying not to wake Gabriella up, and walked downstairs. Once Troy was downstairs, he picked up the phone and dialed his mother's number.

"Hello?" Lucille answered.

"Hi mom" Troy said.

"Hi Troy, how's it going?" Lucille asked.

"Last night I had to take Gabriella to the emergency room" Troy said.

"What happened? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" Lucille asked worriedly.

"She's okay. The baby was pushing against Gabriella's stomach causing her to have really bad stomach pain" Troy explained.

"Is Gabriella and the baby okay?" Lucille asked.

"They are okay. It just scared Gabriella" Troy said.

"What did the doctor say?" Lucille asked.

"She said that the pain should go away in a couple of days. She gave Gabriella some pain killers to help her" Troy said.

"Do you think she will mind if we come over and see her?" Lucille asked.

"I think she would like that. It will give her someone to talk to about this" Troy said.

"Okay, we will come over later" Lucille said.

"Okay" Troy said.

They hung up and Troy dialed Maria, Gabriella's mother's, number.

"Hello?" Maria answered.

"Hi Maria, it's Troy" Troy said.

"Hi Troy, what's going on?" Maria asked.

"I had to take Gabriella to the emergency room last night" Troy said.

"Oh no, how is she and the baby?" Maria asked.

"They are both fine. Gabriella is a little shaken up but she's okay" Troy said

"Tell her I will call her later and see how she is doing. Thank you for calling me Troy" Maria said.

"No problem" Troy said.

Troy and Maria hung up. Troy put the phone down and heard a faint call.

"Troy?" Gabriella called.

Troy walked upstairs quickly and went into the master bedroom. He saw Gabriella running to the bathroom. Troy followed his wife into the bathroom and held her hair as she regurgitated the remains in her stomach. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay honey, I'm here" Troy said softly.

After Gabriella finished, she walked to the sink and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She then walked over to Troy. Troy took his wife into his arms. He lifted Gabriella up and she wrapped her legs around Troy's waist. Troy rubbed her back soothingly.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Troy asked.

"Lousy" Gabriella said as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck.

"How's the pain?" Troy asked.

"It's on and off. Do you have to go to the office today?" Gabriella asked.

"No Brie. I called in sick and I also called in for you. My mother wants to come see how you are doing later, are you okay with that?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Baby?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Troy asked.

"I love you and thank you for taking care of me last night" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"I love you too. Babe, I am your husband, I want to help you when you are in pain" Troy said.

"I know I just wanted you to know that I appreciated it" Gabriella said.

"Thank you. My mom is going to come over in an hour. Do you want to get ready or do you just want to relax in bed?" Troy asked.

"I want to relax in bed. I will go downstairs when your mom comes" Gabriella said.

"Okay, do you need anything?" Troy asked.

"A kiss" Gabriella said shyly.

Troy smiled and leaned in and kissed Gabriella's lips passionately. Gabriella pulled back and smiled.

"Thank you" Gabriella said.

"I am going to be in my office. I will come up when my mother is here" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy left the room and Gabriella went back to sleep. An hour later, the doorbell rang and Troy opened the door and smiled when he saw his mother.

"Hi Troy" Lucille said as she hugged her son.

"Hi mom" Troy said.

"How is she doing?" Lucille asked.

"She's okay. The pain is off and on she said. I will go get her" Troy said.

"Troy, I will just go upstairs. Gabriella needs her rest" Lucille said.

"Okay" Troy said.

Troy and Lucille walked upstairs and walked into the master bedroom. Gabriella's eyes were closed and her hand was on her stomach. Troy sat on the edge of the bed and moved a hair out her face.

"Brie? My mom is here" Troy said.

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw her mother in law.

"Hi Lucille, how are you?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella, you went to the emergency room and are asking me if I am okay?" Lucille joked.

Gabriella smiled.

"I'm fine. How are you feeling sweetheart?" Lucille asked.

"I feel okay. Troy, can you give me the medication that Dr. Martin gave us?" Gabriella asked as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Are you having pain Gabi?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella nodded slowly. Troy left the room and walked downstairs. He went to the kitchen and took the pain medication bottle off the counter and went upstairs. Troy walked into the bedroom and handed her a pill and a glass of water. Gabriella took the medication and lied back down.

"I thought I was going to lose the baby" Gabriella said.

"I am going to be downstairs if you need me" Troy interrupted.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Lucille waited until Troy was out of earshot. She smiled at Gabriella.

"I know, but you didn't. I know you were scared to death but you and the baby are okay. This wasn't your fault honey" Lucille said.

"I know it wasn't" Gabriella said.

"How's the pain?" Lucille asked.

"It's better" Gabriella said.

The women talked for a little while. The rest of the day, Gabriella and Troy relaxed around the house.


	4. Hard Times Make You Stronger

A couple days later, Gabriella was back to her old self. She walked downstairs and went into Troy's office. Troy was writing his article for the newspaper. Gabriella sat down in a chair that was in front of Troy's desk and brought her legs up to her chest. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled. He took her hand in his.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"I feel fine" Gabriella said.

"No pain?" Troy asked.

"No, but I miss you" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and looked at his wife. Gabriella walked over to Troy and sat on his lap. She leaned her head against his. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips slowly.

"I miss you too Brie. But I have been here the whole time" Troy said.

"Yeah I know, I just miss us" Gabriella said as she played with Troy's hair.

Troy smiled. Gabriella kissed Troy's lips softly. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did you ask Dr. Martin if it was safe to have sex?" Troy asked.

"No, I didn't. I remember Taylor saying that it was, but I am not completely sure" Gabriella said.

"Maybe you should call Taylor and ask, before we do anything" Troy said.

Taylor Danforth was Gabriella's best friend. She was also the wife of Troy's best friend, Chad. Taylor was an obstetrician at the local hospital.

"Okay" Gabriella said as she kissed Troy's lips.

Gabriella got off Troy and walked out of the office. She went to the kitchen and picked up the phone. Gabriella dialed Taylor's number and waited for her to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Chad answered.

"Hi Chad, is Taylor home?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, she's here. How are you feeling Gabi?" Chad asked.

"I am feeling okay. Morning sickness is a pain but I am dealing with it" Gabriella said.

"Well feel better soon, and here's Taylor" Chad said.

"Thanks Chad" Gabriella said.

Taylor's voice came onto the phone.

"Hi Gabi" Taylor said.

"Hey Tay, I had a quick question. I know that you aren't in your office but-" Gabriella started.

"Gabriella, you know you can always talk to me. What's going on?" Taylor asked.

"Troy and I wanted to know if it was safe to have sex. I have never been pregnant before and so I don't know a lot of the precautions" Gabriella said as her face turned red.

"Gabriella, don't be embarrassed. It's a common question. Yes it's safe but you just need to be careful" Taylor said.

"Okay, thanks Taylor. I really appreciate it" Gabriella said.

"No problem. Call me if you have any questions" Taylor said.

"I will" Gabriella said.

Gabriella and Taylor hung up. Gabriella walked back into Troy's office and sat down in the chair that she had been previously. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"What did Taylor say?" Troy asked.

"She said that it's safe. But, we need to be careful" Gabriella said.

"Okay, you make the rules" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled. She got up and walked over to Troy and sat on his lap. Gabriella kissed her husband's mouth. Troy put his hand on Gabriella's leg and stood up with her in his arms. Troy didn't break the kiss and walked out of the office.

"Sit down" Gabriella said breathlessly.

"You don't want to go upstairs?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips and sat down in a chair at the dining room table. Gabriella unbuttoned Troy's pants as Troy unbuttoned hers. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's shoulders.

"You ready baby girl?" Troy asked.

"Just be gentle" Gabriella said.

"I will, I promise babe" Troy said.

Gabriella kissed Troy's lips. Troy carefully entered Gabriella. She moaned and gripped Troy's shirt.

"Troy, please" Gabriella moaned.

"I love you Brie" Troy said.

The couple made love and showed each other how much they loved each other. After they finished, Gabriella kissed Troy's lips and wrapped her arms around her husband's sweaty shoulders.

"Do you miss me anymore?" Troy asked.

"I am always going to miss you because I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too Brie. Come on, we better take a shower" Troy said.

Gabriella got off Troy and the couple walked upstairs. They walked into the bathroom and took a shower. A couple weeks later, Gabriella was three and a half months pregnant. She was getting tired easily and wanted to have sex all the time. Troy saw that Gabriella's body was starting to become fuller. He liked what the baby was doing to her body. Gabriella didn't have morning sickness anymore which made her happy. She also started showing a little bit, which made the pregnancy more real. Gabriella woke up one morning and wanted to have sex. She started kissing Troy's neck softly.

"Mm, Brie" Troy said with his eyes still closed.

"Please?" Gabriella asked.

Troy opened his eyes and looked at his wife. He sighed.

"Baby, I'm tired" Troy said.

"You don't think I am tired? I have more weight to carry" Gabriella said.

"Honey, I didn't mean it like that. We can do it later, I promise" Troy said.

"I know, I just was telling you" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly. He pulled Gabriella into his embrace. Troy lifted Gabriella's shirt and looked at her small bump. He kissed it gently and put his hand on her stomach.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

Gabriella felt a pain in her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Honey, are you okay?" Troy asked.

"There is a little pain in my stomach" Gabriella said.

"Do you want me to call Dr. Martin?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, just to make sure everything is okay" Gabriella said.

"Alright, I will be right back" Troy said as he got out of bed.

Troy went downstairs and picked up the phone and called Dr. Martin. Troy described Gabriella's pain to her doctor and walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom.

"Babe, do you feel pressure?" Troy asked.

"No, just pain" Gabriella said.

Troy told the doctor what Gabriella had said. He and Dr Martin hung up and Troy sat on the edge of the bed.

"What did she say?" Gabriella asked.

"She said that she wants you to come in tomorrow to see what's going on. Do you want me to call Taylor and ask if she can check you out?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, if she's not busy" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said.

Troy called Taylor and waited for her to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Taylor answered.

"Hey Tay, Gabriella is having stomach pain and we called her doctor and she said that the next available appointment is tomorrow. I don't know if the pain is serious or not" Troy said worried.

"Troy, relax okay? I will be right over" Taylor said.

"Thanks Tay" Troy said.

Troy walked back into the master bedroom. Gabriella's eyes were closed and her hand was massaging her stomach.

"Taylor is on her way Brie" Troy said quietly.

"Okay, thank you" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's head softly. The doorbell rang a couple minutes later and Troy walked downstairs. He went to the front door and opened it.

"Hi Troy, where is she?" Taylor asked.

"She's upstairs. Do you think this is serious Tay?" Troy asked.

"I don't think so but I just want to make sure" Taylor said as they walked upstairs.

Taylor and Troy walked into the bedroom.

"Hi Gabi, how's the pain?" Taylor asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's okay, it hurts a little bit" Gabriella said.

"I want to check you and make sure everything is okay" Taylor said as she put her latex gloves on.

"Okay" Gabriella said as she spread her legs.

Troy held Gabriella's hand and kissed her head. Taylor looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"Take a deep breath for me Gabi" Taylor said.

Gabriella took a deep breath and Taylor examined her. A couple seconds later, Taylor looked at Gabriella.

"Everything looks fine, Gabriella. You are going to have aches and pains, it's completely normal. There's nothing to worry about" Taylor said.

Gabriella sighed and looked at Troy. Troy smiled and kissed her cheek softly.

"Everything is okay babe" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. Troy looked at Taylor and smiled.

"Thanks for coming over Tay" Troy said.

"You are very welcome. Take it easy honey" Taylor said as she looked at Gabriella.

"I will" Gabriella said.

"I'll walk you out" Troy said.

Troy and Taylor walked downstairs. Taylor looked at Troy.

"Are you okay Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I just was a little shaken up" Troy said.

Taylor hugged Troy and looked at him.

"If you need to talk about anything, you know you can call me" Taylor said.

"I know, it's just this kind of thing already happened. Gabriella's only three and a half months pregnant. I don't want something like this to happen for the next six months, Tay" Troy said.

"Troy, just take it day by day" Taylor said.

Troy nodded. Taylor and Troy walked to the front door.

"Keep me updated" Taylor said.

"I will" Troy said.

Taylor left the house and Troy closed the door. He sighed and closed his eyes. Troy walked upstairs and went into the bedroom. Gabriella had her hand on her bump and looked up at Troy.

"Hi honey" Troy said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hi" Gabriella said.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"Better, I'm sorry if I scared you" Gabriella said.

"Hey, it's not your fault" Troy said as he put his hand on her stomach.

Gabriella wiped her tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Baby, don't cry. I'm right here. You are safe" Troy said as he hugged his wife.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's waist.

"I can't have a normal pregnancy, where I don't have to worry about pain and everything" Gabriella cried.

"Sweetie, everything is fine. You and the baby are okay. That's all that matters. We are going to get through all the challenges that might be thrown at us during the next six months together" Troy said.

Gabriella sniffled.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too baby. Take a nap, okay? It will make you feel better" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's head.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy put the bed covers over Gabriella's body. He kissed his wife one last time.

"I am going to be downstairs if you need me" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Gabriella closed her eyes and fell asleep. Troy walked downstairs and picked up the phone. He dialed Maria's number and waited for her to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Maria answered.

"Hi Maria, it's Troy" Troy said.

"Hi honey, what's going on?" Maria asked.

"Gabriella had a severe pain in her stomach. I called Dr. Martin's office and there was no available slots so I called Taylor. Taylor said that everything was fine, and that the pain was normal" Troy said.

"How's she doing now?" Maria asked.

"Right now Gabriella is asleep. She said that the pain has lessened" Troy said.

"Thank you for calling me, Troy. I think I am going to come by tonight. Would that be okay? I just want to check on her" Maria said.

"That's fine with me" Troy said.

"Okay, honey. I will see you later" Maria said.

Troy and Maria hung up. Troy walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. Gabriella was awake and looked at Troy.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Troy asked as he sat on the bed and put his hand on Gabriella's stomach.

"I am feeling okay" Gabriella said as she looked at her bump.

"Your bump has grown a little bit" Troy said.

"Yeah, which means it's going to be heavier" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips.

"I called your mom and told her what happened. She said that she wants to come by tonight and see you" Troy said.

"Was she freaked out?" Gabriella asked.

"No, she was just worried about you. I am worried about you" Troy said.

"I know, I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I shouldn't have gotten pregnant. Everything bad has happened since I got pregnant" Gabriella cried.

"Sweetheart, don't say that. You should have gotten pregnant. This baby is going to fine. Brie, don't take this out on yourself. Things happen, it's not your fault" Troy said.

Gabriella had tears running down her face.

"I am supposed to make sure the baby is safe and healthy. I can't even do that" Gabriella said.

"Baby, you are doing a great job at keeping the baby safe and healthy. Don't ever think that, come on let's go downstairs and relax okay?" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy helped Gabriella get out of bed. The couple walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"What can I make you?" Troy asked.

"A sandwich please" Gabriella said.

"One sandwich, coming up" Troy said.

Troy made Gabriella's sandwich and put it in front of her. Gabriella took a bite of her sandwich and looked at Troy.

"Are you feeling okay?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded as she ate her sandwich. After Gabriella finished, she brought her plate to the sink. The couple then walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

"What time is my mother coming?" Gabriella asked.

Before Troy got the chance to answer, the doorbell rang. Troy got off the couch and walked to the front door. He opened the door when he saw Maria.

"Hi Troy, where is she?" Maria asked.

"Gabriella is in the living room. She just got out of bed" Troy explained.

"Okay" Maria said.

Maria and Troy walked into the living room and saw Gabriella laying on the couch.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?" Maria asked.

"Okay, I feel better than earlier" Gabriela said.

"No pain?" Maria asked.

"No" Gabriella said.

"Take it easy okay? Let Troy do everything" Maria said.

"He's been doing everything for me. I feel like such a burden" Gabriella said as tears rolled down her face.

"Brie, you are not a burden on me. I love doing things for you. You are carrying my child" Troy said.

"I feel bad though, I am not even that far along, and I have to do things like I am nine months pregnant" Gabriella said.

"Don't feel bad, baby" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's lips.

"Gabi, just relax okay? Don't stress yourself out" Maria said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"Troy, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Maria asked.

"Yeah" Troy said as they walked into the kitchen.

Troy closed the kitchen door and looked at his mother in law.

"She's freaking out" Maria said.

"I know, I am going to talk to Dr. Martin about it and see what I can do. She told me last night that she shouldn't have gotten pregnant" Troy said.

"Poor baby" Maria said.

Maria and Troy talked more about Gabriella. Maria then left the house leaving Troy and Gabriella alone. Troy and Gabriella relaxed around the house. The next four months were going to be tough.


	5. Fighting Is Never Easy

Gabriella was five months pregnant and her bump had grown. She had her doctor's appointment to see how the baby was doing. Troy turned over in bed and opened his eyes. Gabriella was not in bed. He sat up and looked around the room. Troy didn't see Gabriella anywhere. He got up and walked downstairs. Troy walked into the living room and saw Gabriella asleep on the couch. He smiled and walked over to the couch and bent down to his wife's level. Troy moved the hair that was covering Gabriella's eyes to the side. Gabriella had her hand on her bump, protectively.

"Brie?" Troy asked trying to wake his wife up.

Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Come on sweetie, let's go upstairs" Troy said as he lifted Gabriella into his arms.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Go back to sleep baby. I am just going to put you in our bed" Troy said.

Troy walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. He lied Gabriella carefully in their bed and put the covers over her.

"Why were you sleeping downstairs?" Troy asked quietly.

"My back was starting to hurt" Gabriella mumbled.

"You should have woken me up so I could have helped you honey" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed and closed her eyes.

"Go to sleep Brie. I will wake you up in a little while" Troy said.

'Okay" Gabriella said.

An hour later, Troy walked into the master bedroom. Gabriella was sleeping peacefully with her hand on her bump. Troy kissed Gabriella's head and watched her eyes open.

"Your appointment is in an hour" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said as she sat up.

Troy helped his wife get out of bed. Gabriella then walked to her closet and picked out her clothes. She then walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Twenty minutes later, Gabriella emerged from the bathroom. Troy was sitting on the bed, waiting for her. Gabriella walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy put his hand on Gabriella's stomach.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

The couple walked downstairs and left the house. Troy helped Gabriella get into the car. He shut the door and walked to the driver's side. Troy drove to Dr. Martin's office and parked the car. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and entwined their fingers together as they walked into the office. Gabriella signed herself in and sat down next to Troy.

"Everything is going to be fine, Brie" Troy said.

Gabriella leaned her against Troy's shoulder. Troy knew she was scared of what Dr. Martin would say because of all the problems that have gone on during her pregnancy.

"I just hope the baby is okay" Gabriella whispered.

"I am sure he is okay" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and looked at Troy.

"He? You think the baby is a boy?" Gabriella asked.

"It slipped out. I don't know. I don't have a preference, I just want the baby to be healthy" Troy said.

"So do I" Gabriella said.

A nurse that was in her mid-forties came into the waiting room with a file.

"Gabriella Bolton?" the nurse called.

Troy helped Gabriella stand up and the couple followed the nurse into a room where Gabriella's vitals were taken. The nurse then escorted the couple into an exam room.

"Gabriella, please take your underwear off and put this gown on. Dr. Martin will be in shortly" the nurse said.

The nurse walked out of the room. Gabriella took her clothes off and put the gown on. She sat down on the exam table and looked at Troy.

"Don't be nervous, honey" Troy said.

"I'm trying not to be" Gabriella said.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Dr. Martin came into the room and smiled.

"Hi guys. How are you feeling, Gabriella?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Anxious' Gabriella said simply.

"Why are you feeling anxious?" Dr. Martin asked.

"I just want the baby to come out healthy and not to have any problems. This whole pregnancy has been nothing but problems, and I don't know how much more I can take" Gabriella said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Gabriella, I know it hasn't been easy. It's not your fault. I know you want a healthy baby" Dr. Martin said.

"All the pain and the hospital visits. It's too much" Gabriella said.

"I know honey. Your baby is going to be healthy, I promise" Dr. Martin said.

Troy rubbed Gabriella's back soothingly. He kissed her hand softly.

"Can I check to see how the baby is doing?" Dr. Martin asked.

Gabriella nodded. Troy helped Gabriella lie down on the exam table while Dr. Martin turned on the ultrasound. Troy took Gabriella's hand in his.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

Dr. Martin pulled Gabriella's gown up and squeezed gel onto her stomach. She then took the wand and moved the gel around. Dr. Martin looked at the monitor as she moved the wand across Gabriella's stomach.

"There's your baby, guys" Dr. Martin said as she pointed an object on the screen.

"Is it healthy?" Troy asked.

"Yes, the baby is looking strong" Dr. Martin said.

"Can we find out the sex?" Gabriella asked.

"Let's see if we can find out" Dr. Martin said.

Dr. Martin moved the wand over Gabriella's expanding stomach. She looked at the monitor and stopped moving the wand.

"You are having a girl! Congratulations" Dr. Martin said.

Troy looked at Gabriella and kissed her lips. Gabriella smiled for the first time in a couple weeks.

"Thank you" Gabriella and Troy said simultaneously.

"Now Gabriella, I need to do an internal exam. Can you put your legs in the stirrups for me?" Dr. Martin asked.

Gabriella put her legs in the stirrups and reached for Troy's hand. Troy entwined their fingers together. Dr. Martin washed her hands and put a pair of latex gloves on. She then sat at the head of the bed.

"Gabriella, take a deep breath in for me honey" Dr. Martin said.

Gabriella took a deep breath and looked at Troy. Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead softly. A couple seconds later Dr. Martin threw her gloves away.

"Everything looks normal, Gabriella" Dr. Martin said.

Gabriella sighed happily.

"So she's healthy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, Gabriella" Dr. Martin said.

"Thank you" Gabriella said.

"I will see you guys next month" Dr. Martin said.

"Dr. Martin, can I have a word?" Troy asked.

"Yes Troy, come to my office" Dr. Martin said.

Troy turned to Gabriella.

"Baby, after you finish getting dressed can you wait in the waiting room for me?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

"Thank you" Troy said.

Troy and Dr. Martin walked out of the exam room and went to Dr. Martin's office. Dr. Martin closed the door behind them.

"Have a seat, Troy. What's on your mind?' Dr. Martin asked as she sat at her desk.

"The pain that Gabriella is having, is it normal?" Troy asked.

Dr. Martin folded her hands on her desk and looked at Troy.

"The pain is normal but long term pain isn't. Gabriella's body is still adapting to the baby being inside of her" Dr. Martin said.

"I feel so helpless Dr. Martin. I can't make her feel better or feel like she's safe" Troy said.

"Troy, I have seen you with Gabriella, and you are doing everything right. Just seeing you and Gabriella interact at appointments tells me that she knows everything is going to be okay as long as you are by her side. You helping her through a difficult pregnancy" Dr. Martin explained.

"So Gabriella's pregnancy is considered difficult?" Troy asked.

"From what has gone on yes. But physically, she's fine" Dr. Martin said.

"I just want everything to go well. I don't think we can take another problem" Troy said.

"I know you do, but the best way to handle a situation like this is to make sure she knows that she has you to go to when she needs to talk" Dr. Martin said.

Troy nodded.

"Thank you Dr. Martin. For allowing me to get all of this off my chest" Troy said.

"No problem Troy. A lot of first-time fathers have questions that they don't feel like they can talk about in front of their wives" Dr. Martin said.

Troy left Dr. Martin's office and walked into the waiting room. Gabriella looked at her husband and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to ask Dr. Martin a couple of questions" Troy said as he helped Gabriella get up from her seat.

"Like what?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Just a couple things about how the baby is growing" Troy said.

Troy felt bad that he lied to Gabriella, but he wanted to talk about what he and Dr. Martin discussed at home. The couple walked out of the office and walked to the car. Troy helped Gabriella get into the car. He closed the door and walked to the driver's side. Troy got into the car and drove home. The couple drove in silence. Troy parked the car and got out and walked to Gabriella's side. He helped Gabriella get out of the car and the couple walked into the house.

"Babe?" Troy asked.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked as she looked at her husband.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. The couple walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Gabriella looked at her husband and saw the worry in his eye.

"What's wrong Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"I lied to you about what I talked to Dr. Martin about" Troy confessed.

Gabriella looked confused.

"What did you talk about?" Gabriella asked.

"I was asking questions about the pain that you were having. Dr. Martin said it was normal to have pain but not long term. He also said that you pregnancy was considered difficult" Troy said carefully.

"How is it difficult?" Gabriella asked.

"The continuous pain that you have been having and the hospital visits makes Dr. Martin categorize it as difficult. But, physically she said that you are fine" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said quietly.

"You know that you can come to me if you need to talk about anything right?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said quietly.

"You aren't in this alone, Brie. I am with you one hundred percent" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed as tears fell from her eyes.

"You don't know how I feel because you aren't the one with a child in your body" Gabriella said solemnly.

"Baby, I know you aren't happy about-" Troy said but was interrupted.

"You don't know what it feels like to think that you lost the baby that is inside of you. You don't feel the guilt, I do. Nobody will ever know how scared to death I am to see what is going to happen in the next four months" Gabriella said angrily.

Gabriella got off the couch and walked upstairs. Troy sighed when he heard the bedroom door slam.

"It's just a mood swing, everything is going to be okay" Troy reassured himself.

Troy walked upstairs and saw the bedroom door closed. He put his ear to the door and heard Gabriella crying.

"Brie, can you open the door?" Troy asked.

"I can't do this anymore" Gabriella cried.

Troy felt horrible. He sat down next to the door. Troy ran his fingers through his hair.

"Honey, can we talk?" Troy asked.

"I don't want to be pregnant anymore" Gabriella cried.

Troy sighed and tears fell from his eyes. He got off the floor and walked downstairs. Troy picked up the phone and dialed his mother's number. He wiped the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"Hello?" Lucille answered the phone.

"Mom?" Troy asked.

"Troy? What's wrong?" Lucille asked.

"Gabriella locked herself in the bedroom. She said she shouldn't have gotten pregnant. Can you come over?" Troy asked.

"I'm on my way" Lucille said simply.

"Thank you" Troy said.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Troy walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi, is Gabi still upstairs?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah" Troy said.

"Stay downstairs okay?" Lucille said.

"But-" Troy started.

"No buts Troy" Lucille said.

Lucille walked upstairs and went to Troy and Gabriella's bedroom door. She knocked softly.

"Gabi, honey it's Lucille. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lucille asked.

"I really don't feel like talking to anyone Lucille. I'm sorry" Gabriella said.

"It's okay. But, if you talk to me, you might feel better" Lucille said.

Gabriella contemplated whether to open the door for her mother-in-law. She got off the bed and walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi sweetie, can we talk?" Lucille asked.

"I don't want to talk to Troy right now Lucille" Gabriella said.

"You aren't going to talk to Troy. This is just between me and you. I am not going to tell him anything that you don't want me to" Lucille said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"Why are you so upset Gabi?" Lucille asked.

"Troy talked to my doctor alone. He was asking her a couple questions and my doctor assessed my pregnancy as difficult. I didn't know that. Troy then tried to sympathize with me and I blew up. I told him that he didn't know what I felt when I thought I had lost the baby" Gabriella said.

"Honey, maybe you and Troy need to sit down and talk about everything. I know you are scared about what's going to happen but you should let Troy know what you are feeling so he can help you" Lucille said.

"Maybe" Gabriella said.

"Well, I know there is a very scared twenty eight year old downstairs. Do you want me to send him up here?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

"Okay, I am going to walk myself out. I love you Gabriella" Lucille said.

"I love you too Lucille" Gabriella said.

Lucille hugged and kissed her daughter in law. She then walked downstairs to find a worried Troy.

"Is she okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, she told me to send you upstairs" Lucille said.

"Okay, thanks mom" Troy said.

"No problem honey" Lucille said as she walked out of the house.

Troy walked upstairs and went to the bedroom door that was now open. He knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

Troy walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you. I am just stressed out" Gabriella said as she put her hand on her bump.

"It's okay Brie. I know your stressed and I didn't mean to add more stress. I just wanted to know for myself what was going on" Troy said.

"I know. I just felt like you aren't the one that is pregnant. I am. I felt like I was responsible for everything that was happening. I didn't think it would have affected you. I'm sorry" Gabriella said as she wiped away her tears that were falling.

"Come here" Troy said as Gabriella moved into Troy's arms.

"It has been a difficult couple of months I agree with you. I promise that I am not going to talk to Dr. Martin about anything privately unless you are in on the conversation too" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded and kissed her husband's lips.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too" Troy said.

The rest of the day, the couple relaxed around the house.


	6. Gender Reveal and Hormonal Episodes

The next day, Troy and Gabriella were going to have dinner with their parents so that they could announce what the sex of the baby was. Gabriella turned over in bed and saw that Troy still asleep. She got out of bed and walked to her closet and picked out her clothes for the day. Gabriella then walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She was going to take a bath to try to relax her aching body and muscles. Once the tub had filled up, Gabriella poured her favorite soap into the water. She then undressed and got into the tub. Gabriella smiled when she felt the warm water come in contact with her skin. She closed her eyes and enjoyed her bath. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Troy opened the door and saw that Gabriella was taking a bath.

"Good morning baby" Troy said.

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly.

"Good morning, do you want to come in?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind" Troy said.

"Come in" Gabriella said.

Troy took his clothes off and got into the tub. He kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked as he put his hand on Gabriella's expanding bump.

"Tired, she's making me feel sleepy" Gabriella said.

"We can always tell our parents that you aren't feeling well" Troy said.

"I feel okay; I guess it's just the weight that's making me tired. Do I look big?" Gabriella asked.

"No baby. You are pregnant okay? You are supposed to feel a little big" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed and snuggled into Troy's side.

"I wonder who she is going to look like" Gabriella said.

"I hope she's as beautiful as you" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at her husband and kissed his lips.

"I think she will have your eyes and smile" Gabriella said.

"Maybe, we will just have to wait and see. Are you ready to get out?" Troy asked his wife.

Gabriella nodded. Troy got out of the tub and helped Gabriella out. He handed her a towel and grabbed one for himself. The couple got dressed and walked downstairs.

"When are our parents coming?" Troy asked.

"In a little while" Gabriella said.

"Good, then I have you all to myself" Troy said as he lifted Gabriella up and walked to the kitchen.

"Troy, I am too heavy" Gabriella said.

"No you aren't babe" Troy said as he set his wife on the kitchen counter.

Gabriella put her hand on her bump. Troy moved her shirt up, exposing her stomach. He kissed Gabriella's stomach gently. Gabriella smiled.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too baby girl" Troy said.

The doorbell rang and Troy walked to the front door and opened it. He smiled when he saw Maria. Troy hugged and kissed his mother in law.

"Brie, your mom's here" Troy said.

Gabriella walked into the living room.

"Gabriella, you look beautiful. How's the baby?" Maria asked.

"The baby is fine" Gabriella said.

"When's your due date?" Maria asked.

"December fifteenth" Gabriella said.

"You still have three and a half months. Did you find out what you are having?" Maria asked.

"Yes, but we aren't going to tell you until Troy's parents come" Gabriella said.

"Can I have a hint?" Maria asked.

"No" Gabriella said.

The doorbell rang and Troy walked to the front door and opened it. He smiled when he saw his parents. The Bolton's walked in and looked at Gabriella.

"Hi Gabriella" Lucille said.

"Hi Lucille" Gabriella said as she hugged her mother in law.

"How's the baby doing?" Lucille asked as she put her hand on Gabriella's stomach.

"The baby is okay. We are just taking it day by day" Gabriella said.

The families talked for a while until Gabriella stood up and took Troy's hand.

"Okay, I am sure all of you know that I went to my doctor to find out what I am having. We have an answer for that question" Gabriella said.

"What are you having Gabi?" Maria asked.

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled. They turned to their families.

"We are having a girl" Gabriella said.

The Bolton family and Maria cheered happily. They kissed and hugged the couple.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Jack asked.

"Not yet. Hopefully we can start getting some ideas" Troy said.

"Are you scared about labor Gabi?" Jack asked.

"I would be lying if I said no. I don't know what to expect. This pregnancy has been hard" Gabriella said.

Troy rubbed Gabriella's back soothingly.

"I was petrified when I was in labor with Gabriella" Maria said.

"Was dad scared?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, he was so scared he was shaking more than me" Maria said.

"Are you scared to become a father Troy?" Lucille asked her son.

"I'm scared a little bit. I just want her to be healthy. That's all I care about" Troy said.

The families talked for a while.


	7. I Got Trouble

The next couple of weeks, Gabriella became very uncomfortable. Her body had started to ache and she didn't want to get out of bed. Troy tried to make her feel as comfortable as possible. But nothing worked. Gabriella was seven and a half months pregnant. She was excited that the baby was almost here but she was also very nervous. Troy was in his office working on a surprise for Gabriella. He felt bad that she had all this pain and couldn't do anything about it. Gabriella knocked on Troy's office door.

"Can I come in?" Gabriella asked.

Troy looked up at his pregnant wife and smiled.

"Yeah babe" Troy said as he closed his project.

Gabriella walked to the chair that was in front of Troy's desk and carefully sat down.

"What are you working on?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm doing some stuff for work since I am going to be gone for two months" Troy said as he looked at his computer.

"Why are you going to be gone for two months?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm going to stay home and be with you. I don't want you to be alone when you are a couple weeks away from your due date. Anything can happen, and I don't want to take a chance" Troy said.

"Honey, that's sweet but I will be fine. You should just go to work" Gabriella said.

"Babe, I already made my decision. I want to be here with you in case something happens" Troy said.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked.

Troy leaned and gave Gabriella an earth shattering kiss. They pulled away and Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Does that answer your question?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

"What is your plan for the day?" Troy asked as he put his hand on Gabriella's bump.

"I am going to relax today, the baby is making me tired and my muscles ache" Gabriella said.

"Do you want me to make you a bath?" Troy asked.

"No, I had one earlier. Baby, what are we going to name her?" Gabriella asked.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"You told me a couple weeks ago you wanted your mother's name as the middle name. Do you want me to find a first name?" Troy asked.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

A couple hours later, Gabriella was sleeping on the couch. She was exhausted. Troy came into the living room and saw his pregnant wife sleeping. He put a blanket over her and kissed her head softly.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked sleepily.

"Honey, go back to sleep. I just put a blanket over you" Troy said.

"My legs and feet hurt" Gabriella mumbled.

Troy sat next to Gabriella's body and pulled her feet onto his lap. He massaged her feet and soothed her aching muscles. Troy was so excited to become a father. He couldn't wait to hold his daughter in his arms. That night, Gabriella and Troy were sleeping. Gabriella woke up to stomach pains in the middle of the night. She put her hand on her bump and rubbed it in soothing circles. Gabriella tapped Troy's shoulder.

"Troy?" Gabriella called.

Troy woke up and looked at Gabriella.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"My stomach is hurting. I think I need to go to the hospital" Gabriella said.

"Okay sweetie, let me get my shoes" Troy said as he got out of bed.

Gabriella got out of bed and put her hand on her bump. She put her shoes on and Troy helped her walk downstairs. Troy grabbed his keys and phone and left the house. He helped Gabriella get into the car. Troy walked to the driver's side and got in. He drove to the hospital and parked his car. Two nurses came to the car with a wheelchair. Troy got out of the car and went to Gabriella's side and helped her out. The nurses helped her sit down in the wheelchair and the four adults went into the hospital. The nurses wheeled Gabriella' to the elevator and went up to the maternity ward. They helped Gabriella change into a gown and get into bed. Troy sat in the chair that was next to the bed.

"How are you feeling baby?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at her husband with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry honey. Everything is going to be okay" Troy said as he stood up and sat on the edge of the bed.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and kissed her head. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Martin walked into the room.

"Hi Gabriella, what's going on?" Dr. Martin asked.

"I felt pain in my stomach and I didn't know if it was normal or not" Gabriella explained to her doctor.

"Okay, I need to examine you" Dr. Martin said as she washed her hands and put a pair of latex gloves on.

Dr. Martin lifted the sheet that was covering Gabriella's legs. She examined Gabriella and looked at the couple.

"Everything looks okay. Gabriella, since these pains have been so frequent I am going to put you on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy. All you are allowed to get up for is to use the bathroom" Dr. Martin explained.

"I will make sure that she stays in bed" Troy said as he entwined his fingers with Gabriella's.

"I will see you guys soon" Dr. Martin said.

Dr. Martin left the room and Troy looked at his wife. Gabriella broke down and cried into the pillow on the hospital bed.

"Baby, everything is okay. Dr. Martin just wants to avoid you coming back to the hospital with more pain. It's the best for you and our daughter" Troy said.

"Nothing is going right. I can't get a break" Gabriella cried.

"I know it's hard Brie. Come on let's go home. I will watch a movie with you later " Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said as Troy helped her get out of bed.

Gabriella changed back into her clothes and the couple left the hospital. Troy was driving home and occasionally looking at Gabriella, who was leaning her head against the window, making sure she was okay. He drove into the driveway and parked his car. Troy got out of the car and walked to Gabriella's side and helped her out. The couple walked hand in hand into the house and went upstairs.

"Change into something comfy" Troy said.

Gabriella walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of sweats and Troy's wife beater. She changed and got into bed. Troy sat on his side of the bed and leaned over and kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said tearfully.

"Hey, baby it's okay" Troy said as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

"I never want to do this again" Gabriella said.

"Babe, everything is going to be okay. I promise. Being on bed rest may let you have some peace so you don't have to worry about the baby" Troy said.

"I pictured being pregnant as something else" Gabriella said as she snuggled under the bed sheets.

"I know. Go back to sleep okay?" Troy said.

"Okay, I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too" Troy said.

Gabriella and Troy fell asleep. A couple hours later, Troy woke up and saw Gabriella still sleeping. He smiled and got out of bed carefully. Troy walked downstairs and picked up the phone. He dialed his mother's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Lucille answered.

"Hi mom" Troy said.

"Hi honey, what's going on?" Lucille asked.

"Gabriella went to the hospital again last night" Troy said.

"Oh no. What happened?" Lucille asked.

"She was felt pain and I took her to the hospital" Troy explained to his mother.

"What did her doctor say?" Lucille asked.

"Her doctor put her on bed rest and she will remain on it until the baby comes" Troy said.

"Oh poor baby. How is she doing?" Lucille asked.

"She's sleeping right now. I feel bad for her. We have two months until the baby comes and nothing is going right" Troy said.

"I know honey, I know. You just need to get through the next two months" Lucille said.

"Yeah, anyway I just wanted to give you an update" Troy said.

"Thanks Troy. Tell Gabi I love her and I will come by and visit" Lucille said.

"I will" Troy said.

Troy and Lucille hung up. Troy walked upstairs and saw Gabriella starting to wake up. Gabriella turned over and saw that Troy was no longer in bed.

"Hi baby" Troy said as he came into the room.

"Hi" Gabriella said.

"What do you want to eat?" Troy asked.

"Nothing right now" Gabriella said as she folded her hands on top of her bump.

"Still upset?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shrugged.

"Honey, it's good for her and you" Troy said.

"I feel trapped" Gabriella said.

"I know you do but in a couple months when she is born, you won't have to feel like that" Troy said.

"I guess" Gabriella said.

"I am going to bring a couple movies up here. Choose one and I will watch it with you" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too Troy" Gabriella said.

Troy got off the bed and walked downstairs. He went to the living room and picked out some of Gabriella's favorite movies. Troy then walked back upstairs and went into the bedroom. The rest of the day Gabriella and Troy watched movies and hung out upstairs.


	8. Nesting In Bed

A couple weeks later Gabriella was starting to relax and not stress out about everything. She slept most of the day and watched movies for the remainder of the day. Troy gave her a walkie talkie so Gabriella would be able to talk to Troy when he was downstairs in his office. Gabriella couldn't wait for the baby to come. She felt bad that Troy had to do everything for her but he always told her that he was happy to do it. One day Gabriella woke up and opened her eyes slowly. She turned over to Troy's side and saw that Troy was no longer in bed. Gabriella sighed. She picked up the walkie talkie that was on the bedside table.

"Troy, where are you?" Gabriella asked as she talked into the walkie talkie and sat up in bed.

"Good morning, Brie. I'm in the office. Chad and Taylor called before you woke up and asked if they could visit. Is that okay with you?" Troy asked.

"Yeah but I look horrible" Gabriella said.

"No you don't babe. You are seven months pregnant and on bed rest. What did you expect to look like?" Troy asked.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" Gabriella asked hormonally.

Troy sighed and put his head in his hands. He took his walkie talkie and left the office. Troy walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom.

"No, I'm not saying that. You are the most beautiful woman that I ever laid my eyes on. I love you" Troy said.

"Are you sure? I can't get Chad to kick your butt. He's on my side" Gabriella said hormonally.

Troy rolled his eyes. He leaned in and kissed Gabriella's lips passionately. Gabriella pulled back and put her hand on her bump.

"Did I make my point?" Troy asked.

"Yes and I love you too" Gabriella said.

"Chad said that they will come over in ten minutes" Troy said as he looked at his phone.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips one last time. Gabriella put her hand on Troy's cheek.

"You doing okay up here?" Troy asked.

"I miss you" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"I miss you too. I'm sorry I have been in the office so much. I was trying to get some things sent out. When Chad and Taylor leave I promise that I will hang out with you up here" Troy said.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Do what you need to do. I will be up here for two months" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"You are a trooper. I know it's been hard on you" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy's cheek.

"I want our baby girl to be healthy and happy" Gabriella said as she put her hand on her bump.

"Me too. Is she kicking?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded and took Troy's hand and placed it on her stomach. Troy smiled when he felt his daughter kick his hand.

"I can't wait to meet her" Troy said.

The doorbell rang and Troy looked at his wife.

"I will be right back" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy walked downstairs and went to the front door. He opened the door and smiled when he saw his best friends.

"Hey hoops, how's Gabs feeling?" Chad asked as the men shook hands.

"She's doing alright. I feel bad for her but she's finally letting me do everything" Troy said.

"Is she up for any visitors?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, let's go upstairs" Troy said.

Taylor, Troy, and Chad walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. Gabriella looked at the door when she heard voices. Taylor, Chad, and Troy walked into the room and smiled.

"How are you feeling Gab?" Chad asked.

"I feel fine. I want the baby to come already. I'm tired of being up here" Gabriella said.

"I know you are but she is almost here. In seven weeks she will be here" Taylor said.

"Yeah, it's just been a long couple of months" Gabriella said as she put her hand on her bump.

"What did your doctor say?" Chad asked.

"She said that I need to be on bed rest until she comes. I can't even get up and help with the baby's room" Gabriella said as she sunk into the pillows.

"Gab, you need to keep your daughter and yourself healthy. I will help Troy with the baby's room if it makes you feel better" Chad said.

"You will?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Chad said.

Troy smiled.

"You have him wrapped around your finger Brie" Troy said.

"He can't say no to me. I'm pregnant" Gabriella said as she put her hand on her bump.

Troy shook his head.

"When are you free?" Troy asked.

"All day today" Chad said.

"Babe, what color do you want the room to be?" Troy asked.

"Pink since we are having a girl" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said.

"Let's get to work" Chad said.

"You guys go get the paint, I will stay here with Gabi" Taylor said.

"Alright" Chad said.

Troy walked over to the bed and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"I will be back soon. I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

"Bye Tay, thanks for staying with her" Troy said.

"No problem" Taylor said.

The men walked downstairs. Taylor heard the front door open and close. She turned and looked at Gabriella.

"So how are you really feeling?" Taylor asked.

"I feel exhausted and I want to get out of bed" Gabriella said as she put her hand on her bump.

"I know honey" Taylor said.

"Troy has been doing everything for me and I feel bad for him" Gabriella said.

"He loves you and he wants to do it" Taylor said.

"He has no time for himself. I am his priority right now. He wouldn't go out with Chad unless I had someone here" Gabriella said.

"Gabi, maybe you should talk to him? Tell him how you feel" Taylor said.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

"Tell him tonight and see what he says. But you and I both know that Troy wants to do everything for you because he loves you to death" Taylor said.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him" Gabriella said.

An hour later, Troy unlocked the front door and he and Chad carried the cans of pink paint upstairs. They set it in the baby's room and Troy walked to the master bedroom.

"Did you get the paint?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, we got it all" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's lips.

"Will I get to see the room when you are done?" Gabriella asked.

"I will take a picture for you" Troy said.

"Troy" Gabriella whined.

"Brie, you need to stay in bed" Troy said.

"Fine" Gabriella said as she crossed her arms on top of her stomach.

Troy left the room and went into the baby's room. The men started painting the room. An hour later Troy and Chad finished painting.

"I think your daughter will love it" Chad said.

"I hope so" Troy said as he sat on the floor.

"So how's the whole bed rest thing going?" Chad asked.

"Gabs is tired of being in the bedroom by herself all the time. She wants to walk around" Troy said.

"Are you letting her?" Chad asked.

"No, I want her and the baby to be healthy" Troy said.

"In a month and a half, you will meet your daughter. How do you feel about that?" Chad asked.

"I mean I'm happy but I'm also scared. What if I mess up and destroy my daughter's life?" Troy asked.

"You won't destroy her life Troy. You have to take everything as it comes" Chad said.

"Yeah I guess" Troy said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Troy took a picture of the room for Gabriella and the men walked into the master bedroom.

"Did you guys finish?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, you are going to love Gabs" Chad said.

"Let's go see it" Gabriella said as she took the bed covers off of her body.

"No Brie. Get back in bed. I took a picture for you" Troy said.

"But Troy I want to see it" Gabriella cried.

"Babe, you heard what the Dr. Martin said. You need to stay in bed" Troy said firmly.

"I hate you" Gabriella said bitterly.

Troy swallowed hard and looked at his wife.

"Brie, don't be mad at me please" Troy said.

"I don't want to talk to you" Gabriella said turning over to the opposite side.

"Baby I want the best for you and for our daughter. God, I can't deal with this anymore!" Troy said angrily.

Troy walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs. Taylor, Gabriella, and Chad heard the front door slam. Gabriella started to cry.

"It's all my fault" Gabriella cried.

"Gabi, it's not your fault. Troy just needs some time to get his thoughts together. He's under a lot of stress" Chad said.

"You think I want to make him stressed?! I wish I never got pregnant I really do. My husband's mad at me, I'm on bed rest, and my baby could be in danger" Gabriella cried.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't get yourself worked up Gab. Everything is going to be fine okay? Let Troy cool off for a little bit" Chad said.

Gabriella hugged Chad. Chad rubbed Gabriella's back in soothing circles.

"I'm sorry for pulling you guys into this mess" Gabriella said.

"Gabi, we are your best friends. We are going to help you and Troy get through this" Taylor said.

"I'm going to go downstairs and find out where he is" Chad said.

Chad walked downstairs and dialed Troy's cell number. He waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Hey man, you okay?" Chad asked.

"I just needed some time to myself. I have a lot to deal with. I didn't mean to blow up on Brie and I feel horrible that I did. How is she?" Troy asked.

"She's crying. Gabi feels horrible and she keeps saying that she shouldn't have gotten pregnant because you guys got into a fight and other stuff. Where are you?" Chad asked.

"I feel awful. I am a horrible husband. I'm driving around town trying to clear my head" Troy said.

"Are you going to come back in a little while?" Chad asked.

"Once she's cooled off, I will come back. Tell her I love her and that I'm sorry Chad" Troy said.

"I will. Take your time Troy. Tay and I will be here until you get back" Chad said.

"Thanks man" Troy said.

Troy and Chad hung up. Chad walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Did you talk to him?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah I did. He's driving around trying to cool himself off. He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry and that he loves you" Chad said.

"I love him too. God, this baby has made me fight with my husband, be on bed rest, and just ruin everything" Gabriella cried.

"Gabs, everything is going to be okay. Just talk to him" Chad said.

Chad and Gabriella heard the front door open and close. Troy walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. Gabriella looked at Troy and tears ran down her face.

"Can I have a minute alone with Brie?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, we were just leaving. Bye Gabs love you" Chad said as the couple walked out of the room and left the house.

Troy sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry" Gabriella said quietly.

"Babe, I just want you and our daughter to be healthy. I know that you feel trapped up here, but you are carrying our baby" Troy said.

"I'm sorry for going off on you. I didn't mean to get angry at you. I guess all the stress just built up and I exploded. I don't hate you nor will I ever. I feel horrible of how I treated you. You have dropped everything to take care of me and I just yell and cry in your face" Gabriella cried.

Troy wiped Gabriella's tears that were cascading down her face.

"Hey, it's okay baby. I'm here now and I won't do that again. I promise" Troy said.

"I promise not to get angry like that ever again. I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too baby girl" Troy said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly and pulled back. The rest of the day Troy and Gabriella watched movies in their bedroom. They were so happy that they had six weeks until they could finally meet their baby.


	9. Close To You

That night, Troy walked upstairs and went into the bedroom. He saw Gabriella reading a pregnancy book that Taylor had given her. Troy lied down next to his wife and kissed her cheek.

"What are you reading babe?" Troy asked.

"I'm reading a book about labor" Gabriella said as she leaned her head on Troy's shoulder.

"What about labor?" Troy asked.

"What to expect, what can be used for pain, stuff like that" Gabriella said.

"Oh, are you going to have her naturally or are you going to get an epidural? What's your plan?" Troy asked.

"I think I want to do it naturally but if I am in too much pain I will take the epidural" Gabriella said.

"I will support whatever decision you make. Have you read about birth?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, that's probably going to be more painful than the labor itself" Gabriella said.

"I will be with you the whole time. You have nothing to worry about" Troy said.

"I know, I guess I just don't know how everything is going to play out once I'm in labor" Gabriella said.

"You plan way too much. Let's talk about this tomorrow, okay? You and our daughter need some sleep since you have an appointment with Dr. Martin tomorrow" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said yawning.

Troy lifted Gabriella's shirt above her bump. He kissed her stomach softly. Gabriella smiled.

"Good night baby girl. I love you" Troy said to Gabriella's stomach.

Gabriella smiled. Troy then moved up and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"Night baby" Troy said.

"Night" Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella fell asleep. The next morning, Troy woke up and smiled when he saw Gabriella sleeping peacefully. He kissed her nose softly and watched Gabriella's eyes open.

"Hi" Troy said.

"Hi" Gabriella said.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked as he put his hand on top of Gabriella's bump.

"Fine. Are you excited to see our daughter today?" Gabriella asked as she put her hand on top of Troy's.

"Yeah, I can't wait. In six weeks we are going to be parents to the most beautiful baby girl in the whole world" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and leaned in and kissed Troy's lips.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too Brie. Come on, we need to get up" Troy said getting out of bed and walking to Gabriella's side.

Troy helped Gabriella get out of bed. Gabriella went to the closet and picked out her clothes for the day. She walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Twenty minutes later Gabriella emerged from the bathroom.

"You look happy" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's lips.

"I am happy" Gabriella said as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"I have a baby that's going to come in six weeks and I have the most wonderful husband. What more can a woman want?" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and put his hand on Gabriella's bump. He smiled when he felt his daughter kick.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella walked downstairs. The couple left the house and drove to Dr. Martin's office. Troy parked the car and got out. He walked to the passenger side and helped Gabriella get out of the car. Troy and Gabriella walked hand in hand into the office. Gabriella signed herself in and sat down next to Troy. She rubbed her stomach in soothing circles.

"Is she bothering you?" Troy asked.

"A little bit. I don't mind her kicking me, I just wish she can give me a little break" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's lips. A nurse came into the waiting room with a file.

"Gabriella Bolton?" the nurse called.

Troy stood up and helped Gabriella stand up. The couple entwined their fingers together and followed the nurse into a room where Gabriella's vitals were taken. The nurse then escorted the couple into an exam room.

"Gabriella, please change into this gown and Dr. Martin will be in shortly" the nurse said.

The nurse left and Gabriella changed into the gown and sat on the exam table.

"Are you freaking about your due date?" Troy asked.

"A little bit. I'm trying not to but sometimes I can't help it" Gabriella said.

"Don't stress about it baby. Dr. Martin and I will be there. You can even break my hand if you want" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and put her hand on her bump.

"I just hope she's healthy and the pain isn't too bad" Gabriella said.

"I know and she will be. You could always ask for an epidural like we talked about. We have to put her name together still" Troy said.

"Yeah, we have a lot to do before she even thinks about coming out" Gabriella said.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Martin came into the room.

"Hi Gabriella, Troy. How are you feeling Gabriella?" Dr. Martin asked as she washed her hands.

"I'm feeling okay. I'm happy to be able to get out of bed for a little while" Gabriella said.

"Are you starting to get excited?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Yeah but I'm also nervous" Gabriella said.

"A lot of first-time mothers are nervous when they think about labor and delivery. But, everything is going to be fine. Do you have a name picked out for her yet?" Dr. Martin asked.

"No, not yet" Gabriella said as she looked at Troy.

Dr. Martin turned the ultrasound on and waited for it to heat up.

"Could there be any complications that could happen to Gabriella during labor and delivery?" Troy asked.

"There can be. It's possible for her blood pressure to go up which means we have to watch it. If it doesn't go down, then the best option is a c-section. The baby could also go into distress and we have to deliver her as soon as possible. But, hopefully nothing like that will happen. You have had a healthy pregnancy" Dr. Martin said.

Gabriella nodded and looked at Troy. Troy entwined their fingers together.

"Lie back for me Gabriella" Dr. Martin said.

Gabriella lied down on the exam table and held Troy's hand tightly. Dr. Martin raised Gabriella's gown, exposing her eight month bump. She then squeezed gel onto Gabriella's stomach and moved it around with a wand. Troy, Gabriella, and Dr. Martin looked at the screen.

"There's your daughter" Dr. Martin said as she pointed to the screen.

Troy smiled when he saw his daughter on the screen. He looked down at Gabriella, who had tears running down her face. Troy kissed Gabriella's head softly.

"Is she doing okay today?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, from what I can see. The bed rest must be working" Dr. Martin said.

"That's good" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled. She then looked at the screen.

"That's our baby" Troy said.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, I need to do an internal exam. Can you put your legs in the stirrups for me?" Dr. Martin asked.

Gabriella put her legs in the stirrups and took Troy's hand in hers. Dr. Martin examined Gabriella and came up smiling.

"Everything is looking good. She is starting to come down" Dr. Martin said.

"Does the baby coming down mean Gabriella is going to have her soon?" Troy asked.

"Yes Troy. It's a good sign. I want to see you in a couple weeks just so I can make sure everything is still okay" Dr. Martin said.

"Okay, would there be a change in two weeks?" Gabriella asked.

"Not really but I just want to be on the safe side" Dr. Martin said.

Gabriella nodded and looked at Troy.

"I am going to print these pictures for you. I will be right back" Dr. Martin said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Dr. Martin left the room. Troy helped Gabriella off the exam table.

"Everything's fine" Troy said as he hugged his wife.

"Yeah, thankfully" Gabriella said.

Gabriella changed back into her clothes. Dr. Martin then walked into the room.

"Here are the pictures. I will see you soon guys" Dr. Martin said.

"Alright" Gabriella said.

Gabriella and Troy left the office. Troy drove to Gabriella's favorite restaurant and parked his car. Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Why are we here?" Gabriella asked.

"Since you are already out of the house, I thought an hour or two more wouldn't hurt. Come on" Troy said as he got out of the car.

Troy walked to Gabriella's side and helped her out of the car. The couple walked hand in hand into the restaurant. They got a table and sat down. Troy looked at Gabriella and took her hand in his. Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled.

"So are you excited that the baby will be here in a month and a half?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, it's not just going to be you and I anymore. We have to put her name together still" Gabriella said.

"I know. We have to work on that" Troy said.

"So what's going on with work? Is your boss sending you clients?" Gabriella asked.

"Like I told you before, I want to focus on you and the baby right now. Work can wait. But, I am still being sent information regarding clients I had before I left" Troy said.

"After I have her, are you going to go back to work?" Gabriella asked.

"I will take a couple weeks off. I don't want you to have to take care of the baby by yourself for eight hours. Even with your mom's help, she's my daughter and my responsibility as well" Troy said.

"But-" Gabriella started.

"No buts. I am staying home and that's all" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

The couple ordered and then looked back at each other. Gabriella put her hand on her bump.

"Is she moving around a lot today?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, and she won't stop" Gabriella said.

"Sorry baby" Troy said as he kissed his wife's lips.

Gabriella sighed.

"Who do you want in the delivery room with you? We never talked about it" Troy said.

"You obviously. I don't want anyone else. It's private and it's between us" Gabriella said.

"Okay, you don't want your mom in with us?" Troy asked.

"No, everyone can come see me after or before. I just don't want anyone in the room when I am having her" Gabriella said.

"Okay, I was just curious. I didn't know what you wanted to do" Troy said.

"I don't want anyone to see me in pain but you" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and leaned over the table and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"Everything is going to be fine baby. I will back you decision one hundred percent" Troy said.

"I know, I guess I am just anxious" Gabriella said shyly.

"Honey, don't be embarrassed. It's natural . I'm anxious too" Troy said.

"Yeah. Since when have you been so good at giving advice to people?" Gabriella asked.

Troy smiled.

"I'm going to be a daddy to a baby girl. I need to give my daughter advice whenever she needs it" Troy said.

Gabriella shook her head and smiled. Their food came and they ate. After the couple finished eating, they paid and drove home. Troy parked the car and got out. He walked to Gabriella's side and opened the car door and helped her out. The couple walked hand in hand to the front door. Troy unlocked the door and the couple walked in.

"I feel big" Gabriella said as she put her hands on her bump.

Troy smiled and kissed her cheek softly.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could make this easier for you. Let's go upstairs and just relax. You need to get back into bed anyway" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Gabriella and Troy walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. Gabriella changed into some comfortable clothes and got back into bed. She looked at her husband.

"Do you want me to make you some tea?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head and put her hands on her bump.

"Do you want me to leave you alone so you can take a nap?" Troy asked.

"Yes please" Gabriella said.

"Okay, I will be downstairs. Call me if you need anything" Troy said.

"I will" Gabriella said.

Troy left the bedroom when he saw Gabriella's eyes close. He walked downstairs and picked up the phone. Troy called his mother's phone and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Lucille answered.

"Hi mom" Troy said.

"Hi Troy, how's everything going? How's Gabi?" Lucille asked.

"Everything's fine. Gabs is fine. The baby is fine. Brie had a doctor's appointment today" Troy said.

"How did that go?" Lucille asked.

"It went fine. The baby is responding to the bed rest well. So everything is good right now" Troy said.

"What did the doctor say about her due date?" Lucille asked.

"Dr. Martin said that everything should go as planned. It's unlikely that she will go into labor really early" Troy said.

"That's good. Do you have a name for her yet?" Lucille asked.

"I have some ideas but I'm not telling you. I am going to talk to Gab about the baby's name later tonight" Troy said.

"Alright, tell Gabi I love her and I love you too Troy" Lucille said.

"I love you mom" Troy said.

Troy and Lucille hung up. Troy walked upstairs and saw Gabriella sleeping with a pregnancy book on her stomach. He smiled and walked over to his wife and carefully removed the book.

"Mm Troy?" Gabriella asked sleepily.

"Yeah honey. It's just me. Go back to sleep. I am going to put your book on the table" Troy said as he put the book on the table.

Gabriella closed her eyes again and Troy kissed her head softly. Troy knew that Gabriella was exhausted and needed her rest. He walked downstairs and went into his office. That night, Gabriella was awake and reading her pregnancy book. She put her hand on her bare stomach and smiled when she felt her daughter kicking.

"I can't wait to meet you baby girl" Gabriella said as she looked at her stomach.

Troy leaned against the doorframe and watched Gabriella talk to her bump. He smiled and decided to make himself known.

"Me too mommy" Troy said in a baby voice.

Gabriella looked at her husband and giggled. Troy walked over to the bed and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too" Troy said.

"I can't believe that in a couple weeks we are going to be parents" Gabriella said.

"I know, it's crazy. I can't wait to see what she looks like" Troy said.

"Babe, what are we going to name her?" Gabriella asked.

"How about this, you pick the first name and I will pick the middle name. Does that sound okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said as he stood up.

Troy took his shirt and pants off. He then got back into bed. Gabriella moved as close to Troy as she could.

"Good night" Troy said.

"Night" Gabriella said.

That night, it finally set in that Troy and Gabriella were going to become parents very soon.


	10. What's My Name?

The next morning, Gabriella snuggled into Troy's chest. Troy wrapped his arms around his wife and opened his eyes slowly. He looked at Gabriella and smiled when he saw her trying to get as close as she could to him. Troy kissed Gabriella's head softly and saw her eyes open slowly.

"Mm, I wish I could get closer to you. Your daughter is in the way" Gabriella said.

"Sorry baby. In a couple weeks, you can get as close to me as you want" Troy said as he put his hand on Gabriella's bump.

Gabriella sat up and turned toward Troy. She moved so she was sitting on top of his body. Troy put his hands on her legs. Gabriella leaned in and kissed Troy's lips softly. Troy pulled back and smiled.

"How's the baby today?" Troy asked as he put his hand on Gabriella's stomach.

"She's kicking. She wants out" Gabriella said.

"Well she's not going to be able to come out for six more weeks" Troy said.

Gabriella moved her hand up and down her husband's chest. Troy looked up at his wife.

"What are you trying to do babe?" Troy asked.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"I love you too baby girl" Troy said.

"I want sex" Gabriella said randomly.

"You do?" Troy asked as he pulled his wife closer.

Gabriella nodded. Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's lips hard. He then moved his hands down to Gabriella's pajama shorts and removed them. Gabriella took her shirt off and started to take Troy's off. The couple looked at each other.

"You ready?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, just be gentle" Gabriella said.

"I will" Troy said.

Troy and Gabriella made love throughout the morning. A couple hours later, Gabriella came out of the bathroom. She got into bed and snuggled into Troy's chest. Troy put his hand on Gabriella's stomach. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his wife.

"Did I hurt you?" Troy asked.

"No, I'm fine" Gabriella said as she kissed Troy's lips.

Troy smiled. He moved the blankets that were covering Gabriella's stomach. Troy moved her shirt up and kissed Gabriella's bump softly.

"I love you baby girl. I can't wait for you to come out" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled. Troy looked up at Gabriella.

"Have you thought of any names?" Troy asked.

"I have a couple in mind. What about you?" Gabriella asked.

"I have a few" Troy said.

"What names were you thinking of?" Gabriella asked.

"Maria and Lucille. Our mother's names. What do you think?" Troy asked.

"I like the idea. But, it would have to go with the first name" Gabriella said.

"What names did you pick out?" Troy asked.

"I picked Hannah, Ali, and Madison" Gabriella said.

"I like Hannah" Troy said.

"Me too. So Hannah is her first name but what's her middle name going to be?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't think Maria would fit well with Hannah. What do you think?" Troy asked.

"Hannah Lucille Bolton? It sounds unique" Gabriella said.

"Yeah. I like it" Troy said.

"We have a name for her finally" Gabriella said smiling.

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly. Gabriella leaned her head against Troy's shoulder.

"Can I come downstairs?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Baby" Troy sighed.

"Troy I have been up here for so long and I am tired of it " Gabriella said.

"Brie, I know you are tired of being up here. But, Dr. Martin is finally starting to see some improvement. You only have six more weeks, you can do it" Troy said as he looked at his wife.

"I'm tired of sleeping all day and doing nothing" Gabriella said as she wiped a tear that was threatening to fall.

"I know you are. I will tell Taylor to come over today. Would that make you feel a little better?" Troy asked.

"I guess" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

"Don't be sad sweetheart. Trust me, I want you to come downstairs too. But I just don't want to risk anything happening to both of you" Troy said as he put his hand on Gabriella's stomach.

"Yeah I know. It's not your fault" Gabriella said as she put her hand on top of Troy's.

"I'm going to call Tay and see if she's free today" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips one last time. He got up and walked downstairs. Troy walked to the phone and dialed Taylor's number.

"Hello?" Chad answered.

"Hey Chad" Troy said.

"Hey Troy, how's it going? How's Gabi?" Chad asked.

"Everything's okay. Gabs is doing okay but she's bored out of her mind. Is Tay home?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, hold on" Chad said.

A couple seconds later, Troy heard Taylor come onto the phone.

"Hi Troy" Taylor said.

"Hi Tay, Brie wanted to know if you were busy today. She's been really bored and wants something to do" Troy said.

"I'm free all day. How's she doing?" Taylor asked.

"She's doing okay. But she's getting tired of being upstairs all day" Troy said.

"What did her doctor say?" Taylor asked.

"Dr. Martin said that everything looks fine. She said that she has seen a difference since Brie has been on bed rest" Troy said.

"Well that's good" Taylor said.

"Yeah, but anyway that's what's going on" Troy said.

"I will be over there in ten minutes" Taylor said.

"Okay, thanks Tay" Troy said.

Troy hung up the phone and walked upstairs. He walked into the bedroom and smiled at his wife.

"Tay said that she's going to come over in ten minutes" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Is she kicking?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, and hard too" Gabriella said as she put her hand on her bump.

"Sorry babe" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's head.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Troy walked downstairs and went to the front door. He opened the door and smiled when he saw Taylor.

"Hi Tay" Troy said.

"Hi Troy, how are you?" Taylor asked.

"I'm doing okay. Just trying to get through the next six weeks" Troy said.

"How's Gabi feeling?" Taylor asked.

"She's feeling okay. Brie's trying to convince me to let her come downstairs. I feel bad for her" Troy said.

"Troy, Gabriella is just tired of being pregnant" Taylor said.

"I know. She has come a long way since she went on bed rest, but she's still not happy about it" Troy said.

"Yeah. Let's go upstairs and see what's going on" Taylor said.

"Okay" Troy said.

Troy and Taylor walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom.

"Hi Gabi, how are you feeling?" Taylor asked.

"I'm feeling okay. I'm tired of being in bed all day long" Gabriella said.

"Do you guys have a name picked out?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, but we aren't going to tell you until she's born" Gabriella said.

"What? Come on Gabi. We have been best friends since high school and you won't tell me what you are naming the baby" Taylor said.

"Sorry Tay. I want it to be a surprise" Gabriella said as she put her hand on her bump.

"Fine. How are you feeling about labor?" Taylor asked.

"I'm nervous" Gabriella said.

"I'm going to let you ladies talk. I will be downstairs if you need me" Troy said as he left the room.

Taylor looked at Gabriella.

"Honey, what are you nervous about?" Taylor asked.

"I'm scared that something will go wrong" Gabriella said.

"Gabi, nothing is going to go wrong. I promise. Dr. Martin will be with you and so will Troy. All you have to do is push your daughter out" Taylor said.

"I know. It's just scary to think about" Gabriella said.

"Several of my patients tell me that they are nervous when they get closer to their due date. You just need to be relaxed and take everything as it comes" Taylor said.

"Is the pain really as bad as everyone says it is?" Gabriella said.

"It depends on if you have a high or low pain tolerance. You could always get an epidural if the pain gets really bad" Taylor said.

"Yeah I know" Gabriella said.

"How does Troy feel about labor?" Taylor asked.

"He said he wants to support me in any way he can but he hasn't expressed how he feels about it" Gabriella said.

"Maybe you guys should talk about it and see what he thinks" Taylor said.

"Yeah, I will talk to him tonight. I can't believe that in six weeks, she will be here" Gabriella said.

"It's been a long nine months" Taylor said.

"You can say that again. I just don't want anything bad to happen during labor or delivery. I want everything to go smoothly" Gabriella said.

"Let's hope it does. Don't worry Gabi" Taylor said.

Gabriella sighed.

"I just wanted to make sure you and Troy were doing okay. I have a couple patients lined up, so I have to go" Taylor said.

"Thanks for coming, Tay" Gabriella said as she hugged her best friend.

"No problem. If you guys need anything, call me" Taylor said.

"We will" Gabriella said.

Taylor left the bedroom and walked downstairs. She saw Troy in the kitchen.

"How did your talk go?" Troy asked.

"It went fine. I have to go to back to work. I have a couple patients lined up" Taylor said.

"Okay, thanks for coming" Troy said as he hugged Taylor.

"No problem. If you need anything call me" Taylor said.

"We will. Thanks" Troy said as he walked Taylor to the door.

Troy closed the door and sighed. He walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. Troy sat on the bed and looked at Gabriella.

"How are you doing babe?" Troy asked.

"I'm okay. We have to talk though" Gabriella said as she sat up in bed.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Troy asked.

"How do you feel about labor and delivery?" Gabriella asked as she looked at her husband.

Troy smiled and sighed.

"Honestly, I'm scared. I don't like seeing you in pain and when you are in labor I can't even make you feel better. I am nervous about the birth because I don't know what to expect. I have never seen a birth before so when it's time I don't know what's going to happen" Troy confessed.

Gabriella smiled and entwined their fingers together.

"I'm scared too. I don't know what the pain is going to be like. I feel the same way about the birth. But, we are going to have to see how everything goes and hopefully our instincts will kick in" Gabriella said.

"Yeah. I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said as she leaned in and kissed her husband's lips.

Troy pulled back and put his hand on Gabriella's stomach. He then kissed her stomach sweetly.

"You are going to be an amazing daddy Troy" Gabriella said.

"I hope so" Troy said.

"You will be. Look, you have taken care of me for a year and a half and I haven't died yet" Gabriella joked.

Troy shook his head and laughed.

"I just want her to have the best possible life that she could have" Troy said.

"I know you do. Every parent wants that. We just need to be there for her when she needs to talk and needs our help" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I wonder who she is going to look like" Troy said.

"I hope she looks like you" Gabriella said.

"I think she will look like you" Troy said.

"I am going to be happy when I have her because then this belly will be gone" Gabriella said as she pointed to her expanding stomach.

"Yeah me too. Then we can snuggle again. I miss that" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's cheek.

Gabriella smiled.

"I miss it too. So are you still planning on staying home after she's born?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. Everything is set. My boss just told me to tell him when I want to come back" Troy said.

"Okay. It's sweet of you to stay home and help me out with her" Gabriella said.

"You guys are my family. I want to be in her life as much as possible and I don't want you to be ripping your hair out while I am at work and you are left alone with the baby" Troy said.

"Well we love you a lot" Gabriella said.

"Well I love you both a lot too" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's lips.

Gabriella put her hand on her stomach and smiled.

"Is she kicking?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. She put Troy's hand on her stomach. Troy smiled when he felt a kick come in contact with his hand.

"That's our baby" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded and smiled. Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella's lips softly. They were so close to their baby. In a matter of weeks, they would be able to hold their daughter.


	11. We Are Going To Have A Baby

A couple weeks later, Gabriella's due date was three weeks away. She and Troy were so excited that their daughter would be arriving in less than a month. Troy had been trying to make Gabriella feel as comfortable about everything, but he knew in the back of his mind that she was still nervous about labor and delivery. One morning, Troy and Gabriella were in bed. Gabriella hadn't been feeling well so Troy had been taking care of her.

"How are you feeling today baby?" Troy asked as he moved a piece of stray hair away from her face.

"My body aches" Gabriella said with her eyes closed.

"Is there anything that I could do to try to make you feel better?" Troy asked.

"Just stay with me" Gabriella said.

"I can do that. Where is the pain?" Troy asked.

Gabriella pointed to her stomach, legs, and feet. Troy started to massage Gabriella's stomach .

"Do you want me to call Dr. Martin?" Troy asked.

"Okay" Gabriella said as she put her hand on her bump.

"Alright, I will be right back" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's cheek.

Troy walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. He picked up the phone and called Dr. Martin's office.

"Hello?" Dr. Martin answered.

"Hi Dr. Martin, this is Troy Bolton, Gabriella's husband" Troy said.

"Hi Troy, what can I do for you?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Gabriella has been feeling some discomfort. Her body is feeling run down even though she hasn't gotten up" Troy said.

"Troy, since Gabriella is due in three weeks, it's normal to feel run down" Dr. Martin said.

"Okay, so it's nothing serious?" Troy asked.

"No" Dr. Martin said.

"Alright, thank you" Troy said.

"No problem Troy" Dr. Martin said.

Troy hung up the phone. He walked upstairs and leaned on the door frame of the master bedroom.

"I called Dr. Martin and she said that the discomfort is normal" Troy said.

"Mm" Gabriella said as she rubbed her bump in soothing circles.

"Do you need anything?" Troy asked as he put his hand on her bump.

"No" Gabriella said.

"Maybe you should take a nap sweetie?" Troy suggested.

"Okay" Gabriella said as she snuggled into the bed.

Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella's lips and kissed her stomach softly.

"Stay with me" Gabriella mumbled.

"I'm not going anywhere" Troy said as he lied down next to Gabriella.

Gabriella closed her eyes and fell asleep. A couple hours later, Troy woke up and looked at his wife. Gabriella had her hand on her bump and was sleeping soundly. Troy smiled and kissed her head softly. He got up carefully and walked downstairs. Troy picked up the phone and dialed his mother-in-law's number.

"Hello?" Maria answered.

"Hi Maria, it's Troy" Troy said.

"Hi Troy, how are you?" Maria asked.

"I'm doing okay. Gabriella is having some muscle aches" Troy said.

"Oh poor baby. Is she in a lot of pain?" Maria asked.

"I don't think she's in excruciating pain but it's just annoying her" Troy explained.

"Maybe I should come over and check on her" Maria said.

"Okay. I'm not really an expert on pregnancy pains" Troy said.

Maria laughed.

"Troy, you are an expert. You try to help her in any way you can. Did you call Dr. Martin?" Maria asked.

"I called her and she said it's normal because Gabs is due in three weeks" Troy said.

"Well at least that part is good. I will be over in a few minutes" Maria said.

"Alright thanks, Maria" Troy said.

"No problem Troy" Maria said.

Troy and Maria hung up. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Troy walked to the front door and opened it. He smiled when he saw Maria. Maria gave her son-in-law a hug.

"Any change?" Maria asked.

"No, I feel bad for her" Troy said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know you do Troy. All you are able to do is make her feel comfortable" Maria said.

"Yeah I guess" Troy said.

"Let's go upstairs and see how she's doing" Maria said.

Troy and Maria walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. Gabriella opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her mother.

"Hi Gabi, how are you feeling?" Maria asked her daughter.

"I feel run down" Gabriella said tiredly.

"I know honey. I was the same way when I was pregnant with you" Maria said.

"I'm going to let you guys talk. I will be downstairs if you need anything" Troy said.

Troy left the room. Maria turned back to her daughter.

"I'm scared to have the baby, mom" Gabriella confessed.

"I know you are Gabi. I was petrified when I had you. But, your dad was by my side and without him I probably wouldn't have been able to do it" Maria said.

Gabriella had tears running down her face. She wiped them away.

"Would dad be proud of me?" Gabriella asked.

Maria smiled at her daughter and kissed her head softly.

"He would be very proud of you Gabi" Maria said.

"I miss him" Gabriella said.

"I know you do and I know that you would want him here for your daughter" Maria said.

Gabriella sighed.

"What are your plans for the birth?" Maria asked.

"I want it to be peaceful. I don't want to have an epidural unless I am in a large amount of pain" Gabriella said.

Maria smiled.

"Who is going to be in the delivery room with you?" Maria asked.

"Just Troy. You and everyone else can see me during labor and after I have her. I just want Troy there for the birth" Gabriella said.

"Okay and how are you feeling about the birth?" Maria asked.

"I'm nervous because I don't know what to expect and I am scared about the pain" Gabriella said as she put her hand on her bump.

"You just need to keep yourself calm and focused. If you do that, then you will be fine" Maria said.

Gabriella sighed.

"I just want everything to go smoothly" Gabriella said.

"I know you do. Everything is going to be fine" Maria said.

Maria and Gabriella talked for a little longer until Maria had to leave. She went downstairs and sent Troy upstairs. Troy walked upstairs and went into bedroom.

"How was your talk with your mom?" Troy asked.

"It was good. We were talking about my dad" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek. Troy knew how close him and Gabriella were before he passed away. He knew that she wanted him to be here.

"What about your dad?" Troy asked.

"My mom said that he would be proud of me" Gabriella said as she broke down.

"Baby, it's okay" Troy said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I'm sorry" Gabriella said.

"Hey, you have every right to be upset sweetie. I know that you want your dad here to see his granddaughter" Troy said.

"It just sucks" Gabriella said.

"I know. What else were you guys talking about?" Troy asked.

"We talked about labor and what our plans were for the birth" Gabriella said.

"Oh. How does your mom feel about it?" Troy asked.

"She's supporting us in our decision" Gabriella said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Is she kicking?" Troy asked.

"Yeah and hard too" Gabriella said.

Troy put his hand on Gabriella's bump. He kissed her bump softly. Gabriella smiled.

"I can't wait to hold her" Troy said.

"I know" Gabriella said.

The rest of the day, Troy and Gabriella relaxed in bed. They talked about what the new addition of their family would be like. A couple weeks later, Gabriella's due date was a week away. The couple was getting excited for their daughter to arrive. Troy made sure that everything in his daughter's room was ready. He also packed Gabriella's hospital bag, in the event that the baby came early. Troy went into the bedroom and looked at Gabriella.

"Hey bug, are you feeling okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, is everything in the baby's room ready?" Gabriella asked.

"Everything's ready. Your hospital bag is in the car and the hospital room is all set up for you" Troy said.

"Thank you baby" Gabriella said as she kissed Troy's lips.

"You are welcome. I just wanted everything to be set up and ready, just in case you go into labor early" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and entwined their fingers together. Troy sat on the bed and looked at Gabriella.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too and I love you Hannah" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's stomach.

"In a week, you can say that to her face" Gabriella said.

"I can't wait" Troy said.

"So are you parents going to come to the hospital when I'm in labor?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, my mom said she wanted to. Is your mom coming?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said as she leaned her head onto Troy's shoulder.

Troy put his hand on Gabriella's bump. He started massaging it gently. Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek softly.

"My mom wanted to come by and see how you were doing. Are you okay with it?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I can't get out of bed so this is how I will have to look" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"You look beautiful babe" Troy said.

"You have to say that, you are my husband" Gabriella said.

"But it's true. I will let you relax for a little bit. I need to call my mom and tell her that it's okay for her to come over" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said as she kissed Troy's lips.

Troy got off the bed and walked downstairs and called his mother. He then went back upstairs.

"My mom said she will be here in an hour" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said as she closed her eyes.

"Take a nap baby" Troy said.

Gabriella fell asleep. An hour later, the doorbell rang. Troy walked out of his office and opened the front door.

"Hi honey" Lucille said.

"Hi mom" Troy said as he hugged his mother.

"How's everything going?" Lucille asked.

"Everything's fine. We are just getting ready for the baby to come" Troy said.

"How's Gabi?" Lucille asked.

"Brie is fine. She has a little muscle pain, but other than that she's fine" Troy said.

"Are you getting excited?" Lucille asked her son.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to be able to hold my daughter" Troy said happily.

"Are you going to tell me her name?" Lucille asked.

"No, not until she's born. Brie and I agreed on that" Troy said.

"Fine. Let's go upstairs and see how Gabi is doing" Lucille said.

Troy and Lucille walked upstairs and went into the bedroom.

"Hi honey" Lucille said.

"Hi Lucille" Gabriella said as she sat up.

"How are you feeling?" Lucille asked.

"Tired and my muscles are starting to hurt" Gabriella said.

"You have a week left. Are you excited?" Lucille asked.

"I'm really excited. I don't want to be in pain though" Gabriella said.

"Don't think about the pain, just think about what you are going to get at the end" Lucille said.

Troy smiled and winked at Gabriella.

"So what's the baby's name?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella laughed and smiled at her mother-in-law.

"Nobody is going to find out the name until after she's born" Gabriella said as she put her hand on her bump.

"Gabi, please?" Lucille asked.

"No, my lips are sealed and so are Troy's" Gabriella said.

Lucille shook her head.

"Alright. Well, I wanted to come by and see how you were" Lucille said.

"Thanks for coming" Gabriella said.

"You are welcome sweetheart. Call me if anything happens" Lucille said.

"We will" Gabriella said.

Troy and Lucille walked downstairs. Troy walked his mother to the door and watched her drive away. He closed the door and walked upstairs.

"I love you" Troy said as he sat on the bed and kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

"I can't wait for the baby to be born" Troy said.

"I know, I can't wait" Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella talked about the baby for a while. That night, Gabriella and Troy were getting ready for bed. The couple got into bed and looked at each other. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips and bump.

"I love you" Troy said.

Before Gabriella could answer, she felt a pain in her stomach. Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Troy asked concerned.

"I think she just kicked me too hard" Gabriella said as she rubbed her bump.

"Okay" Troy said.

A few minutes later, Gabriella was hit with another pain. She closed her eyes.

"Gabriella, what's happening?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. I am going to go to the bathroom" Gabriella said as she got out of bed.

Gabriella walked to the bathroom and felt a gush of water explode on her body. She looked down and gasped.

"Troy?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah baby?" Troy asked.

"My water just broke" Gabriella said.

Troy got out of bed. He walked over to his wife and saw the water on the floor. The couple knew that the baby would be arriving very soon.


	12. A Dramatic Entrance

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled. He kissed her cheek softly. Gabriella looked at her husband with worry in her eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay sweetheart. Let me go get your bag and we will go to the hospital" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said calmly.

Troy walked into the closet and picked up Gabriella's hospital bag. He then took Gabriella's hand and the couple walked downstairs and left the house. Troy helped Gabriella get into the car. He then walked to the driver's side and got in. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

Gabriella nodded but then moaned in pain.

"Ooh. Troy, I need your hand" Gabriella said painfully.

"Are you having a contraction?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded and grabbed Troy's hand.

"Breathe baby girl. It's okay, we are almost there" Troy said.

Troy drove into the emergency room parking lot at the hospital. Two nurses came to the car and helped Gabriella sit down in a wheelchair. Gabriella took Troy's hand and looked up at her husband.

"Is the contraction over?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, they are painful" Gabriella said as she put her hand on her bump.

"Who is your doctor?" the nurse asked.

"Dr. Martin" Troy said.

The nurse wheeled Gabriella to the elevator. The nurse, Gabriella, and Troy got into the elevator. The nurse pressed the third floor button and waited for the elevator to go up. Once they arrived, the nurse wheeled Gabriella out of the elevator and into a hospital room.

"Gabriella, change into this gown and we will call your doctor" the nurse said.

"Okay, thank you" Gabriella said.

Gabriella started breathing heavily. Troy rubbed her back soothingly.

"You are doing great honey" Troy said.

Gabriella took a deep breath and relaxed.

"That was painful" Gabriella said.

"Come on, I will help you change" Troy said.

Troy helped Gabriella get up. He then helped Gabriella undress and change into the hospital gown. Gabriella then lied down on the bed. Troy took Gabriella's hand in his.

"The contractions aren't close together" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, but they will get closer, eventually. Just relax" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed. She then closed her eyes tightly. Troy rubbed Gabriella's shoulders and tried to get her to relax.

"Breathe baby" Troy coached.

Gabriella breathed through the contraction and relaxed. She looked at Troy.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"I feel okay, I am sure that the pain is going to get worse" Gabriella said.

Dr. Martin came into the hospital room and smiled.

"Hi guys. Gabriella, how are you feeling?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Okay, right now" Gabriella said.

"I need to check to see how far along you are. Just relax" Dr. Martin said.

Gabriella spread her legs apart and took a deep breath. Dr. Martin examined Gabriella and came up and smiled at the couple.

"You are at three centimeters. You have a long way to go" Dr. Martin said as she threw her gloves away.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Dr. Martin promised she would check on the couple later. Once Dr. Martin left, Gabriella gripped Troy's hand and moaned. Troy rubbed Gabriella's back soothingly. He placed a kiss on Gabriella's head.

"You are doing amazing sweetie" Troy said.

"It hurts" Gabriella cried.

"I know, and I wish I could take the pain away" Troy said.

Gabriella continued to breathe through the contraction and then relaxed.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said as she looked at her husband.

Gabriella had tears running down her face.

"Baby, don't cry. Everything's okay" Troy said.

"I'm scared and I'm in pain" Gabriella cried.

"What are you scared about babe?" Troy asked.

"I'm scared something will go wrong" Gabriella said.

"Brie, nothing is going to happen, I promise" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed.

"Everything is going to be fine" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's cheek.

Gabriella started breathing heavily. Troy rubbed her back soothingly.

"Breathe sweetheart, you are doing so well" Troy said.

After the contraction was over, Gabriella looked at Troy.

"I hate this and I hate labor" Gabriella said as she put her hand on her bump.

"I know you do baby. But, think of it this way, the baby will be coming soon" Troy said.

"Yeah, did you call our mothers?" Gabriella asked.

"No, not yet. I want to stay with you. I will call them after" Troy said as he rubbed Gabriella's shoulder.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Gabriella scrunched her nose and started breathing. She gripped Troy's hand. Troy rubbed Gabriella's knuckles. Tears ran down Gabriella's face. Gabriella gripped the handle bar on the hospital bed.

"It's hurts so bad" Gabriella cried.

"I know baby. Just keep breathing" Troy said as he rubbed Gabriella's back.

"Ow" Gabriella cried.

"Do you want to get an epidural?" Troy asked softly.

Gabriella shook her head.

"I said I was going to do this naturally and I am going to stick to my plan" Gabriella said painfully.

"Sweetheart, if you are in a lot of pain, then maybe you should change your plan" Troy said.

"I just want her out" Gabriella cried.

"Brie, don't cry sweetie. I'm right here. I know it hurts and I know you are uncomfortable, but we are so close to our daughter" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's head.

Gabriella crouched into a ball on the hospital bed. Troy rubbed her back soothingly. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Martin came into the room.

"How are you doing Gabi?" Dr. Martin asked.

"She's in a lot of pain and she doesn't want an epidural" Troy said.

"Just focus on your breathing honey. I need to check you" Dr. Martin said.

Gabriella moved around in the bed. She spread her legs apart. Dr. Martin examined Gabriella and looked at the couple.

"You are four centimeters" Dr. Martin said.

"Only four?" Gabriella asked.

"She's moving down slowly. It's your first baby, everything is going to go a little slow" Dr. Martin said.

Gabriella moaned.

"You still don't want the epidural?" Dr. Martin asked.

"No" Gabriella said.

"Babe, you won't be in anymore pain if you get the epidural" Troy said.

Gabriella thought of what she should do. She looked at Troy.

"I will get the epidural" Gabriella said.

"Alright, I will call the anesthesiologist and we will get you set up" Dr. Martin said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Dr. Martin left the room. Gabriella looked at Troy.

"You doing okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you doing?" Troy asked as he put his hand on Gabriella's bump.

Gabriella held up a finger and started breathing heavily.

"You are doing great sweetie. Just keep breathing. It's okay" Troy said as he held Gabriella's hand.

Once the contraction was over, Gabriella lied back against the bed. She looked at Troy. Troy looked at his wife and smiled. Gabriella was covered in sweat and had dark circles around her eyes but she still looked beautiful.

"To answer your question, I'm in a lot of pain" Gabriella said as she put her hand on her bump.

"Well, you won't be in a little while" Troy said as he moved stray hair that was covering Gabriella's face.

There was a knock on the door and a tall man, who was probably in his forties came into the room.

"Hi Gabriella, I'm Dan and I will be administering your epidural" Dan said.

"Thank god for you Dan" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"What I need you to do is lean against your husband. I will inject the needle into your back and you are done. Once the epidural is administered though, you can't touch your back" Dan said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Dan and Troy helped Gabriella sit up. Gabriella leaned against Troy and gripped his shirt tightly. Dan administered the epidural and helped Gabriella lie back.

"Thanks Dan" Troy said.

"No problem" Dan said as he left the room.

Dan closed the hospital door behind him. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"Do you feel anything yet?" Troy asked.

"A little bit. Once this is in full effect, I want to sleep" Gabriella said as she turned to her side and looked at her husband.

"Good, you need to build your strength up" Troy said.

"Can you call your parents and your mom?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, are you going to be okay if I leave for a couple minutes?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, just hurry back" Gabriella said.

"I will" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

Troy left the hospital room. Gabriella started feeling the effect of the epidural and smiled. She turned to her side and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, Troy came back into the hospital room. He smiled when he saw Gabriella sleeping peacefully. Troy sat down in the chair that was next to the bed again. He was exhausted, but he knew that in a couple hours their daughter would be here. Troy saw Gabriella's eyes open. Gabriella turned over and looked at her husband.

"I see that the epidural kicked in, how are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I feel fine. I feel pressure when I have a contraction but no pain" Gabriella said.

"That's great Brie. Aren't you glad you got it?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"What did your parents and my mom say?" Gabriella asked.

"They said that they would come over when the baby is born, since we don't know how long it's going to be until she's born. They also told me to tell you that they love you" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"I love you baby girl. You are doing so well and I am so proud of you" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella's lips softly. An hour later, Dr. Martin came into the room.

"Hi guys. I need to check you Gabi" Dr. Martin said as she put her gloves on.

"Okay" Gabriella said as she separated her legs.

Dr. Martin examined Gabriella and looked up.

"You are seven centimeters. It's almost time" Dr. Martin said.

"Thank god. I just want to have her already" Gabriella said.

"I know and you have been very patient. I will come and check on you in a little while" Dr. Martin said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Dr. Martin left the room. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

"You are so close babe" Troy said.

"I know, I just want all of this to be over" Gabriella said.

"I know you do, but in a few hours we will have a baby" Troy said.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

"Are you getting excited?" Troy asked his wife.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what she looks like" Gabriella said as she put her hand on her bump.

Troy and Gabriella talked about their daughter who would be arriving very soon. Two hours later, Gabriella was lying on her side. She was feeling an enormous amount of pressure in her lower body.

"How are you feeling honey?" Troy asked as he entwined his fingers with Gabriella's.

"I feel a lot of pressure" Gabriella mumbled.

"Do you want me to call Dr. Martin?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Alright" Troy said as he pressed the call button.

A few minutes later, Dr. Martin came into the room.

"How's it going?" Dr. Martin asked.

"So much pressure" Gabriella moaned.

"I know Gabi. Let me check you and see how far along you are" Dr. Martin said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Gabriella spread her legs apart and Dr. Martin examined her. She came up and smiled.

"Gabriella, you are fully dilated. I am going to get some equipment and I will be back, then you can start pushing" Dr. Martin said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Dr. Martin left the room. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"Are you ready to become a mommy?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Are you ready to become a daddy?" Gabriella asked.

"So ready" Troy said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek and entwined their fingers together. Dr. Martin came back into the room and pushed a cart of equipment over to the bed. She separated Gabriella's legs and sat at the foot of the bed. Dr. Martin then looked at Gabriella.

"Gabi, on the next contraction, I want you to push until it ends okay?" Dr. Martin said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand, telling her that he was there for her. Gabriella started breathing heavily.

"Alright Gabi, push" Dr. Martin said.

Gabriella pushed and yelled. She then fell against the bed.

"Good job baby" Troy said.

"Do you feel another one?" Dr. Martin asked.

Gabriella nodded and pushed without being told.

"Excellent Gabi, you are doing great" Dr. Martin said.

Gabriella took a deep breath in and then pushed hard.

"Ow" Gabriella yelled.

"It's okay baby. Everything's okay" Troy said.

"Gabi, the baby is crowning. I need a big push" Dr. Martin said.

Gabriella pushed until her face was dark red. She then fell back against the bed.

"The baby's head is almost out. Troy, do you want to see?" Dr. Martin asked.

Troy looked over Gabriella's legs and smiled when he saw his daughter's head.

"You are doing great baby, she's almost here" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at her husband tiredly.

"I can't push anymore" Gabriella whined.

"Honey, you need to push. We need to deliver the baby" Dr. Martin said.

"I'm tired" Gabriella said.

"Brie, just a couple more pushes and our daughter will be here. You can do it" Troy said.

Gabriella took a deep breath and pushed hard.

"Great job Gabriella. Her head is out. I need one more push" Dr. Martin said.

Gabriella pushed for the last time and felt her daughter leave her body. Dr. Martin put the baby on her chest. Troy looked at his daughter and smiled. He then looked at Gabriella and saw that she wasn't awake.

"Brie?" Troy asked.

Gabriella didn't respond. Troy looked at Dr. Martin and then back at Gabriella. Dr. Martin looked at the monitors and saw that Gabriella's heart rate had dropped. Two nurses took the baby to get assessed by a pediatrician.

"Troy, I need you to leave the room" Dr. Martin said.

"I want to stay with her" Troy said.

"I need you to leave" Dr. Martin said.

Troy looked at his unconscious wife and left the hospital room. He sat outside of Gabriella's hospital room. Troy was scared. He didn't know what was going on. A half an hour later, a tired looking Dr. Martin came out of the hospital room. Troy stood up and looked at the doctor.

"Is she okay? The baby?" Troy asked.

"The baby is fine" Dr. Martin said.

"What about Gabriella?" Troy asked worriedly.

"Troy, Gabriella is in a coma. I don't know how it happened or what caused it. We will keep an eye on her" Dr. Martin said.

"Do you know when she will wake up?" Troy asked.

"No, but we are going to think positively, okay?" Dr. Martin said.

Troy nodded.

"I will come back and check on her later. You can go in now and meet your daughter" Dr. Martin said.

Dr. Martin put her hand on Troy's shoulder and walked down the hall. Troy put his head in his hands and cried. He didn't know what was going to happen to Gabriella and he couldn't see his life without her. The only thing he could do was wait.


	13. Stay Strong

Troy sat outside of Gabriella's room and tried to compose himself. He took a deep breath and stood up. Troy walked into Gabriella's hospital room and saw his wife attached to several monitors. He then saw two nurses on the other side of the room.

"Troy, would you like to meet your daughter?" one of the nurses asked.

"Yeah" Troy said as he walked over to the nurses.

The nurse put the baby into Troy's arms. Troy looked down and couldn't help but cry. He sat down in the chair that he had been previously sitting in.

"What's her name?" the nurse asked.

"Hannah Lucille Bolton" Troy said.

"That's a beautiful name" the nurse said.

"Thank you" Troy said.

Troy looked down at Hannah. She looked exactly like Gabriella. He kissed Hannah's head softly.

"Hi Hannah, I'm your daddy" Troy said.

Hannah had dark brown hair like Gabriella's and big blue eyes. Troy put his hand on Hannah's cheek. He smiled and looked at Gabriella's hospital bed. Gabriella was still unresponsive. Troy stood up with Hannah in his arms and lied her down in her bed. He kissed his daughter's head softly and walked out of the hospital room. Troy sat in the hallway and dialed his mother's number.

"Hello?" Lucille answered.

"Hi mom" Troy said.

"Hi Troy, how's it going?" Lucille asked.

"Gabriella had the baby" Troy said.

"She did? How is she and the baby?" Lucille asked.

Troy tried to hold himself together. He took a deep breath.

"Gabs is in a coma" Troy said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh honey. Did the doctor say when she thinks that she would wake up?" Lucille asked.

"No, we have to wait" Troy said.

"I am going to come to the hospital and I am going to bring Maria as well. Stay strong Troy. I love you" Lucille said.

"Alright, I love you too" Troy said.

Troy hung up his phone. He walked back into Gabriella's hospital room and sat down in the chair that was next to the bed. Troy looked at Gabriella, whose eyes were closed. She had an oxygen mask on and several monitors connected to her.

"Babe, you need to wake up. Hannah is beautiful. She looks exactly like you only with blue eyes. Our mothers are on their way over here to see you and Hannah. I'm so proud of you. I know you were scared to death to give birth to our daughter, but you did so well. You are my best friend and the love of my life. I could never see myself with anyone else but you. I love you and Hannah more than anything in the world. I hope you wake up soon" Troy said to Gabriella's unconscious body.

Troy sighed. He felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out of his pocket. His and Gabriella's mothers had arrived. Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek and walked into the waiting room of the labor and delivery floor. Maria and Lucille stood up when they saw Troy. Troy hugged his mother tightly. Lucille rubbed her son's back soothingly. Troy then moved to Maria and hugged her.

"Any change?" Lucille asked.

"No, she's still unresponsive. She's connected to several monitors" Troy said solemnly.

"How's the baby?" Maria asked.

"The baby is perfect. She looks exactly like Gabriella only with blue eyes" Troy said.

"Everything is going to be okay Troy. She's going to wake up" Maria said.

Troy nodded.

"Let's go to her room" Lucille said.

Troy, Maria, and Lucille walked to Gabriella's hospital room. Troy went over to Hannah's bed and picked his daughter up. He walked over to his mother and Maria.

"This is Hannah Lucille Bolton" Troy said proudly.

Both mothers smiled and had tears running down their faces.

"She's beautiful" Lucille said.

"She's adorable and I love the name" Maria said.

"Who wants to hold her first?" Troy asked.

Lucille and Maria looked at each other.

"Maria, you go first" Lucille said.

Troy put Hannah into Maria's arms. Maria looked at his granddaughter and couldn't help but release tears of happiness.

"She's gorgeous. Troy" Maria said.

"She gets it from her mommy" Troy said.

Maria put Hannah carefully into Lucille's arms. Lucille looked at Hannah and kissed her head softly.

"How are you doing Troy?" Maria asked.

"I'm scared for Gab" Troy said.

"Troy, there isn't anything you can do. It just happened. Gabi will wake up when her body wants to" Maria said.

"I know, it's just difficult" Troy said as he looked down and sniffled.

"Hey, you are allowed to cry Troy. Don't hold back your emotions just so you make people feel at peace" Maria said.

Troy wiped his tears away and sniffled. He hugged his mother in law. Maria kissed Troy's cheek softly.

"I love you and I know you are worried. We all are" Maria said.

"I love you too" Troy said.

"Was Gabi okay during the birth?" Lucille asked her son.

"Yeah, she was completely fine. She was scared a little bit but everything else was fine. There were no complications" Troy said.

"What are you going to do when Hannah is released and Gabi is still not awake?" Maria asked.

"I was going to ask one of you to watch her for a little while, just so I can see Brie and find out how everything is going regarding her progress" Troy said.

"It's not a problem for me to watch her, what about you Luc?" Maria asked.

"I would love to watch her. Troy, do what you need to do okay? Hannah is in good hands" Lucille said.

"Thanks guys" Troy said as he hugged the two women.

"Why don't you take a break and come have dinner with us Troy? I'm not taking no for an answer. You need to get out of the hospital and relieve some stress" Maria said.

"Okay, I need to call the nurse though. She has to put Hannah in the nursery" Troy said as he pressed the call button.

The nurse came into the hospital room.

"Do you want to put her back in the nursery?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, I will come back later" Troy said.

"Okay" the nurse said as she took Hannah out of Lucille's arms.

The nurse carried Hannah to her bed and rolled it out of the room. Troy, Lucille, and Maria left the hospital and went to go have dinner.

"So what do you think of your daughter Troy?" Lucille asked her son as they sat down at the restaurant.

"I love her. She looks exactly like Gabriella" Troy said.

Maria and Lucile smiled. Lucille looked at her son and observed his physical state that she had not seen in the hospital. Troy had dark circles around his eyes, he was unshaven, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Honey, I think you should go home and get some sleep. You can go back to the hospital and see Gabriella tomorrow. You aren't taking care of yourself" Lucille said.

"No, I am going to stay with her. I promised her that nothing bad was going to happen to her!" Troy said as he started to get angry.

Troy got up from the table and walked out of the restaurant. Maria and Lucille looked at each other.

"He's hurting Maria. I never thought I would see Troy be in so much emotional pain" Lucille said.

"I know. Troy needs to let all his emotions out. Trying to stay strong through this is impossible" Maria said.

"I'm going to go outside and talk to him" Lucille said as she got up from the table.

Lucille walked out of the restaurant and went to the car. She opened the backseat door and sat in the passenger seat.

"Sweetheart, look at me" Lucille said.

Troy looked at his mother with tears running down his face.

"Everything is going to be fine, okay? Gabriella is in good hands" Lucille said.

"It doesn't take away the pain" Troy mumbled.

"I know it doesn't. But you have to have faith. I want you to stay at our house for the night. Don't worry about anything, okay?" Lucille said.

Troy nodded and sniffled.

"Come here" Lucille said.

Troy moved toward his mother and Lucille wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you" Lucille said.

"I love you too" Troy said softly.

Lucille kissed her son's cheek.

"Let's go finish dinner and we will go home" Lucille said.

"Alright" Troy said.

Troy and Lucille got out of the car. Lucille put her arm around Troy and they walked into the restaurant and sat down again with Maria.

"Is everything okay?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, Troy's just having a difficult time with all of this" Lucille said.

Troy, Lucille, and Maria finished eating. Lucille drove Maria home and then drove to her house. Troy and Lucille got out of the car. They walked to the door and Lucille unlocked the door. Troy and Lucille walked into the house.

"Jack?" Lucille called.

Jack came into the living room and saw Troy. He gave his son a hug.

"How are you doing Troy? Is there any change with Gabi?" Jack asked.

"I'm doing the best I can. There's no change with Brie. Dr. Martin doesn't know when she will wake up" Troy said.

"How's Hannah?" Jack asked.

"She's fine. Dr. Martin is going to release her tomorrow" Troy said.

"Everything's going to be okay, Troy. Go upstairs, take a shower, and go to sleep" Jack said.

"Okay, thanks for letting me stay over here" Troy told his parents.

"You are our son. We want to help you when there is a problem" Jack said.

"Well, thanks. I'm going to go upstairs" Troy said.

"Alright, goodnight bud" Jack said.

"Good night honey" Lucille said.

Troy walked upstairs and went to his childhood bedroom. He took his pajamas out and walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Twenty minutes later, Troy walked out of the bathroom and went into the bedroom. He got into bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Babe, please wake up soon. I miss you so much" Troy whispered.

Troy fell asleep. The next morning, Troy woke up and got dressed. He walked downstairs and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Troy. How are you feeling, sweetie?" Lucille asked.

"Well I feel a little better now that I got some sleep. But, I still feel lousy" Troy said.

"When do you want to go to the hospital?" Lucille asked.

"Whenever you want to. I still have to see when Hannah is going to be discharged" Troy said.

"Let me go get my purse and we will leave" Lucille said.

"Okay" Troy said.

Jack came downstairs and smiled at his son.

"Good luck today, Troy. Remember, everything is going to work itself out" Jack said.

"I know, thanks dad" Troy said as he hugged his father.

Lucille and Troy left the house. They got into the car and drove to the hospital.

"You look better today" Lucille said.

"Thanks, I slept like a baby. I haven't slept since Hannah was born" Troy said.

"You have to take care of yourself to though, Troy. I understand you need to take care of your family, but you need to take care of yourself first" Lucille said.

"Yeah I know" Troy said.

Lucille pulled up to the hospital and parked her car. Troy and Lucille got out of the car and walked into the hospital. They went to the labor and delivery floor and walked to Gabriella's hospital room. A nurse was checking Gabriella's vitals.

"Hi guys" the nurse said.

"Hi, is there any change since yesterday?" Troy asked.

"Yes, she started moving a little bit which is a good sign. But she hasn't opened her eyes yet" the nurse said.

"That's good news" Lucille said.

Troy nodded.

"Where's Hannah?" Troy asked.

"She is in the nursery. Dr. Martin is going to release her today. You should go by the nursery and sign her discharge documents" the nurse said.

"Okay. Mom, can you stay with her? I will be only a few minutes" Troy said.

"Sure" Lucille said.

Troy walked out of the hospital room. Lucille sat down in the chair that was next to Gabriella's hospital bed.

"Gabi, you need to come back to us sweetheart. Troy is going crazy without you. He has been putting on a brave face for everyone but I know that he's hurting inside. You would be upset with him. Hannah is the most beautiful baby girl that I have ever seen. She looks exactly like you. I love you and can't wait until you open those pretty little brown eyes of yours" Lucille said as she looked at Gabriella's unconscious body.

Troy came back into the room and was holding Hannah in his arms. Lucille turned around and smiled at her son.

"Is she all set?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah" Troy said.

"Alright, let's go" Lucille said.

"Let me say good bye to Brie" Troy said.

Troy walked over to the hospital bed. He kissed Gabriella's cheek softly.

"I love you baby" Troy said.

Troy then turned around. He and his mother then left the hospital. Troy hoped Gabriella would wake up soon. It was killing him inside knowing that she was in this state.


	14. Fatherhood

That night, Troy and Lucille walked into the Bolton household. Troy brought Hannah's car seat into the living room. He unbuckled his daughter and lifted her out of the seat.

"Hi baby" Troy said as he kissed his daughter's cheek.

Lucille sat on the couch and observed Troy and Hannah. Lucille always knew that Troy was going to be a great father. When Troy would look at Hannah, his eyes would light up, like a child in a candy store. Lucille was brought out her thoughts when she heard a little yawn coming from Hannah's mouth.

"She sounds a little tired" Lucille said.

"Yeah, I think I am going to stay at the house tonight. Hannah's crib is there and I don't want to wake you up when she starts crying" Troy said.

"Are you sure Troy?" Lucille asked her son.

"Yeah, I will come by in the morning" Troy said as he put Hannah in her car seat.

"Okay, if you need anything, call us" Lucille said.

"I will. Thanks" Troy said as he picked up Hannah's car seat.

Troy walked out of the house and went to his car, which was still parked in his parent's driveway. He opened the backseat door and buckled Hannah's car seat into the car. Troy kissed Hannah's forehead softly.

"I love you Hannah. Mommy is going to be fine" Troy said.

Troy closed the door and sighed. He went to the driver's side and got in. Troy drove home and would occasionally look in the rearview mirror to make sure Hannah was okay. He drove into his driveway and parked his car. Troy got out of the car and walked to the backseat. He opened the door and smiled when he saw Hannah sleeping.

"Okay baby girl, let's go inside" Troy said as he unbuckled the car seat.

Troy brought the car seat to the front door and put it down. He unlocked the door and picked Hannah's car seat up again and walked into the house. Troy walked into the living room and put Hannah's car seat on the table and lifted her out of it. Hannah laid on Troy's chest.

"Hannah, your mommy is the best thing that ever happened to me, besides you. She is really smart and will teach you everything a girl needs to know. Mommy is the nicest woman that I ever met-" Troy started.

Hannah started crying. Troy stood up with Hannah in his arms and walked around the room and tried to calm her down. A few minutes later, Hannah's cries subsided.

"You are okay sweetheart. Let's go see if there is any milk in the fridge" Troy said as he walked to the kitchen.

Troy opened the refrigerator with Hannah in his arms. He looked into it and found a gallon of milk. Troy took it out and walked to the kitchen table and put Hannah in her high chair. He then took a bottle out of the cupboard and poured the milk into it. Troy put it in the microwave and let it heat up. After the milk was done heating, Troy opened the microwave and sighed.

"Ugh, great" Troy said as he picked up the destroyed bottle out of the microwave.

Troy threw it in the trash and then went to the phone and dialed his mother's number.

"Hello?" Lucille answered.

"Mom, I just ruined a bottle" Troy said.

"Honey, you put it in the microwave for too long. Do you want me to come over?" Lucille asked.

"Yes" Troy said.

"Okay, I'm on my way" Lucille said.

Troy hung up the phone. He picked Hannah up and kissed her head.

"Grandma is going to come over" Troy said to the infant.

The doorbell rang and Hannah started crying. He walked to the front door and opened it. Lucille smiled at her son.

"She just started crying" Troy said.

Lucille picked up Hannah and rubbed her back softly until her cries turned into whimpers.

"How did you do that?" Troy asked.

"You need to rub her back a little and she will stop crying. So where is the bottle?" Lucille asked.

"In the kitchen. If Gab was awake, this would have been easier to do" Troy said.

"I know, but it gives you some time to learn for yourself and you will be able to show Gabi how to do things" Lucille said.

"Yeah I guess" Troy said.

Lucille taught Troy how to make a bottle for Hannah. She took the bottle out of the microwave and put it into the hungry infants mouth.

"Do you know how to change a diaper?" Lucille asked.

"Sort of. Gabi knows how but we didn't have enough time for her to teach me. This is hopeless" Troy said.

"Troy, it's not hopeless. This is your first child, when you learn everything, it's going to be second nature to you" Lucille said.

"I miss Brie" Troy said as he put his head on the kitchen counter.

Lucille put Hannah into her high chair. She then walked over to Troy. Lucille rubbed her son's back soothingly.

"Let it out, Troy" Lucille said.

Troy sobbed in his arms. He didn't know how he was going to be able to take care of Hannah without Gabriella.

"I'm sorry" Troy mumbled.

"Don't be sorry Troy. You are going through the most difficult time in a man's life. You can't let everything bottle up" Lucille said.

"I just miss her so much. It's killing me not being able to hold her, kiss her, and go through all of this with her" Troy said.

"I know honey" Lucille said.

"I'm going to the hospital tonight and see what's going on" Troy said solemnly.

"Okay. I will stay here with Hannah" Lucille said.

"Thank you" Troy said.

Troy got his keys and his phone. He then went back into the kitchen and looked at his daughter. Troy kissed Hannah's cheek.

"I love you Hannah" Troy said.

Troy walked out of the kitchen and left the house. He drove to the hospital and parked his car. Troy walked into the hospital and went to Gabriella's floor. He walked in and saw nobody in the room. Troy was very confused. He walked to the nurse's station.

"Hi Troy" the nurse said.

"Hi, where's Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Dr. Martin moved her to a general hospital room. She told me to give you this. It has the floor, room number, and the doctor that is taking care of her" the nurse said.

"Okay, thanks" Troy said.

Troy walked to the elevator and followed the instructions. He went to the fifth floor and walked out of the elevator. Troy walked to Gabriella's hospital room and breathed a sigh of relief. There were two nurses checking her vital signs.

"Are you Troy?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, how is she doing?" Troy asked.

"She's starting to move a little more. But, she still hasn't opened her eyes" the nurse said.

"Okay" Troy said.

"I will leave you alone with her" the nurse said.

"Thanks" Troy said.

The nurse left and closed the door behind her. Troy sat in the chair that was next to the bed.

"Hi babe. I miss you. Today was a mess. I brought Hannah home and didn't know how to heat up her bottle. I had a little breakdown and called my mom. She came over and helped me with her. I can't wait until you open those pretty little brown eyes and give me your famous smile. You are going to love Hannah so much. I love you" Troy said as he held Gabriella's cold hand.

Troy looked at his wife and saw her moving around a little bit. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Troy saw this and smiled.

"Hi baby" Troy said.

Gabriella looked over at Troy and smiled.

"Water" Gabriella choked.

"I will get you some, hold on" Troy said as he poured Gabriella a cup of water.

He gave it to Gabriella and watched her move her oxygen mask so she could take a sip.

"I missed you so much babe" Troy said.

"I missed you too" Gabriella said quietly.

"Do you remember what happened?" Troy asked.

"I remember pushing and feeling like my body was going to break. I don't remember anything else" Gabriella said as she put her oxygen mask on.

"That's part of it. When she came out, you went into a coma. Dr. Martin said that your heart rate had dropped" Troy said.

Gabriella's eyes started watering.

"I'm sorry if I scared you" Gabriella said.

"Hey, it's okay. You are awake and talking and that's all I have wanted for you to do for the last week" Troy said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek softly.

"How's Hannah?" Gabriella asked.

"She's fine. It's been hard taking care of her by myself but I think I got the hang of things" Troy said.

"Who does she look like?" Gabriella asked.

"She looks a lot like you. She has dark hair and blue eyes" Troy said.

"When can I see her?" Gabriella asked.

"Maybe tomorrow. I am going to call the nurse and tell her you are awake" Troy said.

Troy left the room and came back with the nurse that was assigned to Gabriella's case.

"Hi Gabriella, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

"I'm feeling a little out of it, but okay I guess" Gabriella said.

"Let me do a head to toe exam and we will see what the next step should be" the nurse said.

The nurse examined Gabriella. She then looked at the couple.

"You look fine to me" the nurse said.

"When will I be able to go home?" Gabriella asked.

"Tomorrow" the nurse said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"I will come and check on you in the morning" the nurse said.

"Thank you" Gabriella said.

Gabriella entwined her fingers with Troy's. She leaned in and kissed Troy's lips passionately. Troy pulled back slowly and looked at his wife.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"God baby, I love you too. I have been waiting to hear those words from you for a week" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled.

"Are you going to go home for the night?" Gabriella asked.

"Actually I am going to my parents house . I have been staying there for a couple days. My mom is watching Hannah right now. Since I don't really have the whole dad thing down yet" Troy said.

"Alright, give Hannah a kiss for me and thank your mom" Gabriella said.

"I will. I will come back in the morning with Hannah" Troy said.

"Okay, I love you Troy" Gabriella said.

"I love you too baby girl" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's lips one last time.

Troy left the hospital room and smiled for the first time in a week and a half. He left the hospital and drove to his parents house. Troy unlocked the door to his parents house and walked in. He went into the living room and smiled when he saw his dad holding Hannah.

"Hey guys" Troy said.

Jack looked up and smiled.

"Hey, how was everything at the hospital?" Jack asked.

"Fine. Gabriella woke up" Troy said.

Jack looked at his son and smiled. He then looked down at Hannah.

"She did? How is she doing?" Jack asked.

"She's fine. A little out of it, but fine. I'm so happy" Troy said.

Jack smiled. Hannah started to cry.

"Hey, everything is okay. Grandpa's here" Jack said.

Troy smiled as he observed his father and Hannah.

"She's probably hungry. I am going to make her a bottle" Troy said.

"Alright" Jack said.

Troy walked into the kitchen and was met with his mother.

"Hi how was everything at the hospital?" Lucille asked.

"Fine, Gab woke up" Troy said.

"She did?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah, while I was sitting next to the bed, her eyes opened. I called the nurse and she made sure Gabriella was okay. I'm so happy" Troy said.

"That's great news, when is she allowed to come home?" Lucille asked.

"Tomorrow. I am going to bring Hannah with me. She was asking about her" Troy said.

"Oh, I am so happy for you honey" Lucille said as she kissed her son's cheek.

"Thanks mom" Troy said.

Troy put milk into Hannah's bottle and put it in the microwave. After the timer went off, Troy took the bottle out of the microwave and tested it on his hand. He then walked into the living room with the bottle.

"Alright, enough grandpa and Hannah time. I need to feed her and get her to bed" Troy said.

Jack carefully put Hannah into Troy's arms. Troy carefully put the bottle into Hannah's mouth and watched her drink it. He smiled. Troy couldn't believe his daughter was finally here and lying in his arms. Troy was pulled out of his thoughts when he didn't hear anything coming from Hannah.

"All done" Troy said.

Troy then patted Hannah's back softly until she burped. He then walked upstairs and went into his childhood bedroom. Troy put Hannah into the portable crib that his mother still had from when he was a baby. He put a blanket on his daughter and kissed her head softly.

"I love you Hannah. Tomorrow you will get to meet your mommy. She's very excited to meet you" Troy said.

Troy turned off the light and walked downstairs. He went into the living room and sat down with his parents.

"Is she asleep?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah, she just fell asleep. She will be out for a while" Troy said.

"I'm very proud of you Troy. You had to take care of your daughter by yourself for the first week of her life. That's not an easy thing" Lucille said.

"Thanks, she's my daughter and I love her. Brie being in a coma isn't going to stop me from being Hannah's daddy. Yeah it was difficult at the beginning, but once I knew what I was doing, it became second nature" Troy said.

"You are a good daddy Troy" Lucille said.

"Thank you. I'm going to go to bed. I'm exhausted" Troy said as he stood up.

"Alright, goodnight Troy" Lucille said.

"Night" Troy said as he walked downstairs.

Troy walked into his childhood bedroom. He checked on Hannah and saw that she was sleeping soundly. Troy then got into bed and fell asleep. He was happy that everything was falling into place.


End file.
